Starting Over
by Amythest Rose
Summary: Kori ran. Now she's starting over,she meets new friends and tries to live normally after all thats happened, but as time goes by she realizes she can't run forever. Written by Amythest Rose & Sparklebluelemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Titans ):**

**Richard – 19**

**Kori – 18**

**Rachel – 18**

**Gar – 18**

**Victor - 20**

Kori was running. Running as fast as her feet would carry her. Tears were running down her face, blurring her vision. She had just witnessed a horrible sight, her parents, brother, and sister dead in her house, and she barely escaped.

"Thanks for letting me come over Sierra." Kori said as she exited the passenger side of her friend, Sierra's car."

"No problem, I really needed the help on that math homework."

Kori laughed "Yeah if math is the new Brian" Brian was Sierra's crush.

"Whatever, see you at school on Monday, and by the way Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, and bye, see you at school."

Kori walked up to her porch and watched as her friend's car drove away.

She walked up the rest of the way and opened her door.

"I'm home" Kori yelled

Silence.

"Um mom, dad?" Kori asked. Usually her parents would reply to her in some way. Desperate Kori yelled "Komi, Ryan!" Still silence. _Did they leave without telling me_ Kori thought.

Walking through the hallway she decided to go to the living room. She looked around but saw nothing except for the tan colored suede reclining couches and the flat screen tv mounted on the very soft pink colored walls. They almost look white, but if you looked close enough you could see the tint of pink.

Deciding the next place would be the kitchen Kori walked until she was at the door.

Pushing the door open the sight that met Kori's eyes was nothing like what she expected.

There inside was her whole family, covered in blood and not moving. Kori was so shocked that she didn't even scream. She just stood there taking it in. Then coming out of her shock she ran to them and started shaking them.

"Mom, mom, come on please wake up please."

"Dad, daddy please wake up." Kori sobbed.

"Komi? Ryan?" Her voice was barely a whisper she knew they wouldn't wake up either.

"Give up dear child, they can't hear you." Said a mysterious voice, while stepping out of the shadows.

Slowly Kori turned around daring not to breathe. She saw a man dressed in black, with a knife in his hands.

Kori started to back away when the man suddenly made a leap towards her. Surprised Kori didn't even get a chance to defend herself. The man had her in a strong grip.

"Don't worry girl, you'll be with them soon." He whispered in her ear.

Struggling against him Kori kicked him in the leg, very hard I might add. Shocked the man let go of Kori. She turned to get a good look at him, he was dressed head to toe in black, but his mask had ridden up a little bit, so Kori saw he had a jagged scar on his neck. Almost like a lightening bolt, only horizontal.

Wasting no more time Kori took off running. Where she didn't know all she knew was she had to leave. Not just her house, or even her neighborhood, but the state.

She would have called the police but they would send her to the orphanage and she didn't want to go there, besides she had neighbors they would see soon enough. She had no other living relatives she could live with, everyone had died_. 'I am truly alone.'_ Kori thought.

So that's where she was now running with tears staining her face. She was getting a lot of glances from people walking the street but she didn't care. Slowly decreasing her speed she settled down to a walk. She was making her way to the train station.

Once she entered she went up to the front desk.

"Hello their how may I help you?" Said the girl behind the counter.

Sniffing Kori said "Yes, I'd like the cheapest ticket available."

"Alright that'll be $20"

Kori handed her the money. And the girl gave Kori directions to where her station was.

"Thank you."

Kori dully walked to where the kind girl behind the desk told her to go.

Sighing Kori sat down waiting for her train to arrive. Realizing she doesn't even know where she was headed she looked at the ticket and in bold letters read: **JUMP CITY**

**There it is do you guys like it? Review telling your thoughts. They're greatly appreciated.**

**-Amythest Rose-**

**P.S. My Sis, Hayl, Is helping me write this she is AKA Sparklebluelemon on FF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and Hayl still don't own Teen Titans :( **

**~~~~TT~~~~~**

Kori must have dosed off because the next thing she knew was that somebody was tapping her shoulder.

Looking up Kori was met with beautiful blue sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but everyone is supposed to be getting off of the train and I didn't want a beautiful girl like yourself to miss your stop to Jump." The blue-eyed stranger said to Kori. Looking him up and down she realized he was drop dead gorgeous and looked to be about the same age as her, if not a year older.

Kori realized she must look like a total mess. She probably had bed head after sleeping on a train and her eyes were most likely puffy due to the excessive crying she had done. She felt embarrassed that this hot guy had his attention on her.

"Uh… thank you." Kori said while standing from her seat and she started walking toward the exit of the train. With the hot stranger behind her.

"Don't you have luggage?" He asked curiously.

"Ummmm…" Kori said dragging out the word so she could buy some time to think of an excuse. "No I don't, I just moved here." It wasn't a total lie. She knew she had to go somewhere. The guy who murdered her family knew where she lived. And she had to get away from him.

Kori watched as a wave of confusion washed over the strangers face.

"Wouldn't that be more of a reason to have luggage?" He asked looking at her curiously.

Kori realizing she just got herself in deep decided to try and escape this situation.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Kori said while quickening her pace hoping she'll lose him.

"Wait." She heard from behind her. Sighing Kori stopped and looked behind her at the man.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't pry like that. I can see you're not in the mood and obviously something's wrong because you cried on the whole train ride until you finally fell asleep." Explained the man.

Kori feeling embarrassed that he had heard and seen her crying just stood their trying not to make eye contact. "Who are you." She asked, realizing she didn't even know his name.

"Richard. Richard Grayson." He said with a charming smile. "And you are?"

"Kori Anders." She said with a small smile of her own.

Richard glanced down at his watch. '_Darn I have that meeting with Bruce about the Nightwing thing.'_ Looking up at Kori he said. "I'm sorry but I have to go, maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

"Yeah maybe."

"It was a pleasure meeting you." He said looking into her eyes. Then he turned around disappearing into the crowd of people.

Sighing Kori looked around. She had no clue where to go. Picking a random way to go search for an apartment. If she was going to start over she was gonna have to have a place to live.

**~~~~~TT~~~~~**

**Not really anything interesting in this chapter. Just to be clear this is AU no one has powers except Richard, even though he doesn't really have powers. He is Nightwing in this story as his "double identity"**

**Please REVIEW**

**Did you….**

**Like it?**

** Love it?**

** Hate it? **

**Can't wait for more?**

**Let us know your thoughts**

**-Amythest Rose- & ~Hayl~ (sparklebluelemon)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We (Hayl and I) do not own Teen Titans **

**Starting Over: Chapter 3**

**~~~~~~~~~~TT~~~~~~~~~**

**With Richard…**

Richard scuffed his shoe alongside the curb as he walked up his driveway. He was so not looking forward to his 'meeting' with Bruce; they were always boring in his mind. Bruce would just shrug off the attitude that was thrown in his direction and continue with his lecture and all that jazz.

He felt a smile come across his face as he thought about Kori. Even though he just met her he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was un-doubtfully beautiful even with her hair un-brushed and puffy eyes from crying. Richard's eyebrow scrunched up in confusion as he wondered why she was crying and got even more confused as he thought back to their conversation. She said she moved but why on earth didn't she have any luggage.

'_Maybe it was a girl thing._' Although something in the back of his mind made him doubt that, he knew there was more to it so why was he making excuses for her? He paused in front of the door before he hesitantly opened it.

A warm smile met his eyes as he walked further into the house. An elderly man in a fine suit stood beside an oak table.

"Evening, Master Richard." He said.

"Hey Alfred how's it going?" Richard said to his butler and friend.

"Good Master Richard. Master Bruce requires your presence in his office. He says it's urgent."

"Thanks, Al." Richard said while making his way to the stairs. He sighed_. 'What could be so important, Bruce usually has meetings on the weekend.'_

He turned to his left and grasped a golden colored door handle and swung it open. He was met with a stern face of a middle aged man with dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes.

Richard gave an uneasy smile, Bruce's office made him nervous. "Bruce, what's up?"

Bruce scolded and motioned for Richard to take a seat, obeying he sat down.

Bruce leaned forward crossing his arms on the desk, "You know how we've been trying to deal with the joker," He waited as Richard nodded his head. "Well it appears he has killed again. This time in Steel City, he targeted a business man and his family yesterday. He, his wife, son and one of his daughters were announced dead on the scene. It appears his other daughter was out at the time and has yet to be located."

Richard took a deep breath, "We need to stop the joker, he gone too far this time. We need to find this girl and see if she has any information."

Bruce nodded, "I agree with you. I don't want you to involved, so I settled for you to find the girl. Her name is Korina Anders and here's a picture."

Bruce slid a manila envelope across his desk for Richard to look at.

Leaning forward Richard grasped the envelope and tore it open. Grabbing the picture he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. Inside was a picture of a girl looking about around his age with fiery red hair, and beautiful green eyes.

"Kori?" He whispered so low that Bruce didn't hear.

'_I wonder what happened'_ He thought as he stared at the picture_. 'I'll find you and keep you safe, I promise.'_

**TADA! Chapter Three, cheers! We hope you guys are liking it so far.**

**Please Review, So We Know Your Thoughts…**

**Hayl: AKA Sparklebluelemon**

**Ash: AKA Amythest rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hayl and I don't own TT, never ever….**

**Starting Over: Chapter Four**

**~~~~~TT~~~~~~**

**With Kori…**

Kori was walking on yet another street, looking at the stores and buildings trying to get familiar with the new city. She was also looking for a cheap place that she could stay at. She had no idea how she was even going to afford it_. 'I guess I'm going to have to find a job first._' She thought.

With that she made her way through the streets to look for the mall. _'I might as well work somewhere that I actually like, and maybe get a free discount too._' She thought with a small smile.

The mall was Kori's favorite place in the whole world. It was a place where people could come together to hang out and shop till they drop. She always loved looking at everything, even if she knew that she couldn't buy it. Yeah her dad was a business man but Koma was always the spoiled one and got more allowance.

Turning a corner Kori saw a huge building that read **Jump City Mall. **Kori sighed in relief she finally made it. She pushed through the doors, as a blast of cool air rushed greeted her.

She walked around looking at people as she went. Friends, couples, and families. They all looked so happy. She just wished she was as fortunate. Kori glanced around and saw a girl around her age sitting by herself on a bench reading a book. She had dark colored hair and looked pretty pale, Kori couldn't see her eyes since they were cast downwards scanning the pages of a very thick book.

Mustering up some courage Kori walked over to the girl slowly, taking her time. The girl never spared a glance, it was as if she was too absorbed in her book to notice anyone was approaching. Kori took a seat next to her leaving some room between the two. She looked over and smiled at the girl, half expecting her to look to see who sat next to her.

Kori's smile faltered when the girl never looked up as she continued to read the page she was on. Hoping to get the girls attention she cleared her throat. The girl looked up with confused expression on her face.

"Can I help you?"She asked in a somewhat surprised tone. Kori smiled.

"No I was just observing the area because I just moved here and I noticed you looked a little lonely." Kori responded in a friendly tone. The girl nodded.

"I'm used to it. You caught me a little off guard, usually no one really approaches me. I'm Rachel by the way."

"I'm Kori." She said smiling.

"It was nice to meet you but I have to go my break is almost over." Rachel said while closing her book and standing up.

Kori nodded and stood up while saying "Ok well I should probably go to because I have to look for a job."

Rachel gave Kori a small smile. "Maybe you can apply at _Rose Café _that's where I work, and the manager is looking to hire a new waitress because we've been really busy."

Kori nodded enthusiastically. "That would be wonderful."

Kori followed Rachel as she led the way to the café.

"Don't worry I'm sure my boss will hire you she's actually a good friend of my mom and you probably won't even need a resume, that's how far behind we are." Rachel explained.

Kori finally saw a sign that said _Rose café _and they entered the building. Inside the walls were painted a dark auburn, there were round tables with two chairs each filling the most space. When Kori's eyes settled on a raised platform to the far right her eyes squinted in confusion as they landed on the microphone on the front of the stage.

Rachel saw Kori's confused expression "It's for open poetry that's held Friday nights." She explained as she led Kori past the registers to a door that said **Lisa Carter: Manager. **Even though Rachel said not to worry she was still a little nervous.

Rachel opened the door and walked in, Kori following her. Inside was a women with light golden brown hair that was about two inches past her shoulders, she looked about 30 but with the amount of stress seen on her fair skinned face she looked to be much older.

"Hello Rachel." She said and when her eyes landed on Kori she asked "Who's this?"

"This is Kori." Rachel explained as Kori gave a small wave. The woman walked over and shook hands with the red haired beauty.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sure there's a reason why Rachel, here, dragged you in here." Lisa said smiling. Kori shifted her weight on her left leg.

"Well, I sort of need a job and Rachel recommended the 'Rose Café' so that's why I'm here." Kori said her voice slightly shaky. Koma would always doubt Kori's job opportunities, maybe that's why she was nervous, because she was used to trying to prove someone wrong.

"Say no more, you're hired. I trust Rachel's wise insight and I think you'd make a perfect waitress." Lisa concluded. Kori flushed at the statement.

"Thanks, Lisa." Rachel acknowledged. The woman simply smiled and walked back to her desk and started working on some paperwork. Rachel led Kori out the door.

"So," Rachel smirked slightly, "When can you start?"

**Here it is Chapter 4, hope you guys are liking it so far! This is our longest chapter yet.**

**We want at least 5 Reviews by the time we update Next Saturday**

**Ash & Hayl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Teen Titans (so sad)**

**Starting Over: Chapter Five**

**~~~~TT~~~~~**

**With Richard…**

Richard slammed his car door and jogged up the concrete stairs pushing open the wooden door that led to the lobby of the apartment complex he lived in. He distractedly got into the elevator, he couldn't stop thinking about Kori.

When he got off and walked down the hallway towards his apartment he could hear shouts in the distance. And as he got closer he realized they were coming from inside his apartment. Sighing in annoyance he twisted the doorknob, knowing it would be unlocked. He stepped inside and dropped his keys on the counter.

He walked to the doorway of the living room and slouched against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to his friend's conversation.

"Yo! Dicks gonna freak when he finds out." Victor yelled as he tried to pry his begging friend off his leg. Gar held on tighter trying to keep his friend out of reach from the phone that was sitting on a table beside the couch.

"I'm sorry, please don't call him it was an accident, I swear." Gar begged. Victor shook his head in annoyance.

"Grass stain get off me." Victor said while shaking his leg, in hopes of setting himself free. The two continued to bicker unaware of Richard's presence.

"I will if you don't tell him." Gar promised. Richard walked further into the room.

"Tell me what?" He questioned with a smirk on his face. The two stood frozen and slowly turned their heads towards Richard.

Gar leaped off Victor and held his hand to his heart, "Jeez. Don't do that." He cried.

Victor shook his head at his friends antics. "Oh nothing, except that _'little Garfield' _over here ru—". His sentence was broken off when Gar quickly covered Vic's mouth in an attempt to keep him quiet.

Gar let out a nervous laugh. "He he he."

Richard shook his head, "What did you do this time?"

Gar glared slightly, "Hey, I resent that. I've never done anything wrong before, exactly."

Victor nodded, _"Right_. You never broke the dishwasher. Just like you weren't the one who _accidently _pushed Rae into the pool." He claimed sarcastically.

Gar gulped obviously knowing it was no use in trying to defend himself.

"All right all right I sort of ruined that thingy on your wall." Gar said nervously while tugging on the collar of his shirt.

"What 'thingy'?" Richard asked putting air quotes around the word thingy.

Before Gar could answer Victor pointed to the wall behind Richard.

Richard turned around slowly fearing what he might see. His jaw tightened as he saw the huge hole the wall. He turned back to his friends and noticed Gar slowly moved behind Victor.

"That 'thingy' _is_ the wall! What the heck did you do" Richard demanded trying to keep his anger to a minimum.

Gar squeaked "It was an accident I swear!" Victor side stepped so Gar came into view, and patted his friend on the back wishing him luck.

"You know what it doesn't even matter. I don't have the time for this plus, it won't be a problem paying for it anyway." Richard said in defeat while sitting down on the couch.

Victor snorted and sat down as well while grabbing a game controller. "I still don't get why you choose to live here while you have all that money and could live somewhere more luxurious."

"I like to be as normal as I can with Bruce Wayne as a father. But what I don't get is why you spend so much time here."

"Because your place is cool." Gar said.

"Well if you think it's so cool the apartment next door is for sale." Richard exclaimed.

"Naw man that would be just weird, and besides why pay for it while we can come here for free." Victor said while playing a video game.

Richard rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks." He said while also grabbing a controller and reset the game for three players to play with his friends. Even with all the work he knew he would have to do to locate Kori, he wanted to take a break and deal with it all later.

After a few hours of playing video games the three soon got bored. They were all sitting on the couches in the living room thinking of things to do.

Gar's face brightened as he thought of an idea "How about we visit Rae at work?"

Victor and Richard looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright and it's almost 6 so we can eat there too." Richard said standing up heading towards the door.

"Well alright! I'm driving." Victor exclaimed also heading towards the door. Gar sighed and stood up also following his friends. _'How come I never get to drive?' _He complained in his head.

The three friends entered Vic's car and started driving to their destination. The _Rose Café._

**~~~TT~~~**

**Ok so there's Chapter five. We really hope you guys are enjoying this. **

**Please REVIEW and let us know you're thoughts and opinions are! We want at least 5 for this chapter!**

**Ash & Hayl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Teen Titans.**

**Starting Over: Chapter Six**

**~~~~TT~~~~**

**With Kori….**

Today was an exhausting day at work for Kori. She hadn't really done anything but observing and seeing how everything was done. Currently she was watching as Rachel as she took an order from a family.

After she finished Rachel walked back over to Kori and said "After you take their order, we go to the kitchen and give the order to the chef." She said while heading over to the opposite side of the café. The entrance door was facing behind them as they walked. Once Rachel gave the order to the chef, the bells hanging from the door jingled, signaling people coming into the store.

Rachel tucked her bangs behind her ears and walked behind the counter to help with the orders, "Hey, Kori why don't you get the people who just walked in?"

Kori nodded, "Sounds like a plan, let's just hope I don't do anything drastic."

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "Drastic?" She asked.

Kori nodded and subconsciously tightened the tying strings on her uniform, "You know something like I have all the drinks on the tray and I end up losing my balance and falling on the floor or something like I drop something on the customer and you know those things never turn out good."

Rachel slowly shook her head, "And they call me scary. Look you'll be fine, okay?"

Kori picked up her writing pad and clicked her pen so the tip was showing, "We'll see."

She turned and started walking to their table. Once she got there the three guys stopped talking and glanced up at her. Kori was startled at the blue eyes that glanced up at her. They were the same blue that the boy at the train station had. Taking a better look at the man, Kori gasped mentally_. 'It's Richard.'_

The blonde one with green eyes looked at her and spoke a little uneasily "Um, can we get Rachel?"

Across the table Richard narrowed his eyes and kicked Gar under the table.

…**..Richard 3****rd**** P.O.V…..**

Once the guys entered the café they sat down in an open table

Gar and Victor chatted while Richard looked around the café. He saw Rachel talking to a girl_. 'She's probably new, I don't remember anyone ever having red hair'_ He thought_. 'What a minute… that color red looks so familiar.' _Then it clicked_. 'That's Kori.'_

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Victor asked Richard. Victor's eyes followed to where Richards were looking. Victor leaned back in his seat and smirked knowingly.

Richard now noticing Victor's smug face said "What?" as he exasperatedly threw his hands up in the air. Victor and Gar were constantly on him about not having a girlfriend. Victor had Karen and Gar is still waiting to convince Rachel to date him.

"Nothing man but I think your little girlfriend is coming over here." Victor whispered to him.

Richard cleared his throat "She is _not _my gi—" He stopped talking because Kori was now at their table. He and Gar and Victor glanced up at her.

Gar disappointed that it wasn't Rachel asked uneasily, because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, asked "Um, can we get Rachel?"

Richard narrowed his eyes at Gar '_Can he be any ruder, can he not see how nervous she looks?' _and kicked Gar.

Gar yelped and yelled at Richard while rubbing his knee "Dude! What was that for?"

Richard pointedly moved his eyes in Kori's direction. Gar just huffed and looked away. Victor shook his head.

"Hey little lady, what's your name?" Victor asked trying to ease the girls growing nerves. Kori smiled at his politeness.

"It's Kori." Said girl answered. Rachel moved her head in their direction and motioned a 'one minute' signal to the woman she was talking with. Rachel walked over to the table and stood behind Gar. She placed her hands on the top of his chair and leaned over.

"Hey guys, I see you've met Kori already." Rachel pointed out. Gar looked up and smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. Rachel scowled and let go of his chair.

"What time do you get off, Rae?" Gar asked as he played with his menu. Rachel swatted his hand.

"Around 5, why?"

"We're going over to Richards later, why don't you come." Gar suggested. Kori stood off to the side and rocked on her feet. She glanced at Richard, but quickly looked away.

"Okay, Hey Kori you want to come?" Rachel asked sensing Kori's uneasiness. Kori snapped her head towards Rachel.

"Uhh…that's okay I don't want to be a fifth wheel." Kori replied. She would love to go, but she didn't want to intrude.

"Non sense, little lady we'll be glad to get to know you," Victor replied and elbowed Richard in the side. Richard rubbed his side.

"Kori, you're not a fifth wheel. It's my place and I'm inviting you over." Richard spoke up for the first time. Kori smiled in his direction_. 'He has such a nice voice.'_

"Well alright, it's settled will get together at Richard's place at 5-ish." Victor said with a friendly smile.

**~~~~TT~~~~**

**Here's Chapter 6, hope you guys enjoyed it **

**Review Review Review**

**We want at least 5**

**Ash & Hayl**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: We Don't Own Teen Titans**

**Starting Over: Chapter Seven**

**~~~TT~~~**

Kori waited while Rachel gathered her things. It was the end of their shifts and they were headed towards Richards place. She would never admit it but she was nervous. _'Come on Kori, get a grip, he's just a guy.' _If only she could listen to herself but she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was so mysterious and Kori couldn't help but want to get to know him. And if Richard liked Kori too, like she sort of hoped, there was no doubt that he also wanted to get to know her. But somewhere deep in the back of Kori's mind she knew she could never let that happen. _'No one can find out about my past.' _And Kori knew being in a relationship would be too risky.

"Alright, I'm ready we can go. I parked out front." Rachel said holding her purse and coat in her hands.

Rachel led Kori to her car. Kori looked at it and let out a low whistle, with an awed expression on her face. From what her father had told her this car was new and most likely very expensive.

"Wow, Rachel what are you rich?" She said jokingly knowing that probably wasn't the case, since she was working at _Rose Café._

Kori glanced at Rachel and saw she looked slightly uncomfortable. "Um, no. This was actually a birthday present."

"Really from who?" Kori asked curious about who could be so rich.

Now Kori could she Rachel was definitely more than a little uncomfortable.

"Richard." Rachel mumbled.

Kori looked at Rachel in shock. _'Aren't rich people stuck up and snobby.' _

"Wow." Kori exclaimed. Looking back at the car she realized how much looks can be deceiving.

"Yeah, Richard's not like most rich guys." Rachel said while unlocking the doors and opening the driver's door while nodding in the direction to the passenger door, motioning for her to get in.

The drive to Richard's place was mostly silent, with the exception of the radio softly playing in the car. When they finally came to a stop, Kori looked out the window expecting to see some sort of huge mansion, but was surprised to see a tall building of apartments.

Stepping out of the car, Kori followed Rachel through the doors, across the lobby, to the elevators and finally down a hallway. The walls were painted a light brown, with wooden doors and gold numbers for the apartment number. A flash of red caught Kori's eye, turning her head she read the word sale across a door. She nearly bumped into Rachel after she stopped to knock on the door next to the one that was for sale.

After a moment Victor opened the door smiling. "Hey Rae, Kori come on in." He said opening the door wider for them to step in.

Kori glanced around the place. The walls were a light tan and the furniture was a dark cherry wood. She spotted Gar and Richard in what looked to be a living room playing video games while stuffing their faces with chips that were in a huge bowl in the middle of a coffee table.

Rachel saw them and snorted "They are such pigs." She said while looking at them as they paused their game to see who can put the most chips in their mouth. Walking further in the room the girls stepped in the guys line of vision and when Richard saw Kori he started choking the chips out of his mouth, his face reddening with embarrassment.

Then there was a flash as Victor took a picture of Richards face. And once Richard figured out what had just happened he started to chase Victor trying to snatch the camera away and delete the picture.

Victor was laughing hysterically while dodging Richards's hands. "Man that was priceless, The Richard Grayson, getting all flustered because of a girl."

After Gar had swallowed the chips in his mouth he said "I know right." Agreeing with Vic while also joining in with the laughter.

Soon Kori started laughing at the hilarious scene. Grown men fighting like seven year olds. Even Rachel let out a few chuckles a small smile gracing her face.

Once all the commotion settled down the five sat down on the couches.

Wanting to get to know Kori a little better Victor asked "So little lady where you from."

Kori shifted were she sat as all eyes trained on her. Richard looked at Kori intently seeing what she would say, would she tell the truth or lie?

'_It's an honest enough question'_ Kori thought. Out loud she said. "Steel City."

"That's a long way from here." Gar said.

"Yeah, Kori what brought you here?" Rachel questioned.

Kori shifted in her seat uncomfortable. She would have to think of something and fast.

**~~~~TT~~~~~**

**Please REVIEW**

**We want at least 5 by our next update on Saturday**

**Ash & Hayl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans **

**Starting Over: Chapter Eight**

**~~~~~~~~~TT~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Previously…

Wanting to get to know Kori a little better Victor asked "So little lady where you from."

Kori shifted were she sat as all eyes trained on her. Richard looked at Kori intently seeing what she would say, would she tell the truth or lie?

'_It's an honest enough question'_ Kori thought. Out loud she said. "Steel City."

"That's a long way from here." Gar said.

"Yeah, Kori what brought you here?" Rachel questioned.

Kori shifted in her seat uncomfortable. She would have to think of something and fast.

Stuttering Kori said the first excuse that came to mind. "Um, my Grandfather is really, really, reallllllly sick." She said while trying to sound convincing.

Richard raised his eyebrows in amusement at her horrible cover story_. 'A sick grandfather, huh'_

Rachel feeling bad that she brought it up said "I'm sorry Kori, that's terrible how is he?"

Kori fiddled with her hands that were in her lap. "Oh the doctors don't think he's gonna make it." Kori said feigning sadness. It wasn't exactly a hard thing to do. All she had to do was think of her family and the tears would start.

Richard seeing the sadness reflecting on her face and in her eyes knew that she was thinking of her family and wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but he couldn't.

Victor said. "Well why are you here, when you should be spending time with him. I'll give you a ride to the hospital."

"No" Kori said maybe a little too quickly. "I uh I mean, he says he wants me to have fun and not spend so much time in the hospital."

"Oh okay then, if you're sure." Victor said looking at Kori to see if she changed her mind.

"I'm sure." Kori said taking a deep breath _'That was a close one, I should probably get out of here before I slip up.' _

"Thank you guys so much for having me over, but I should probably go." Kori said while standing up.

"Ok I'll give you a ride." Rachel said confused at Kori's sudden urge to leave.

"Uh, no that's fine I can walk from here." Kori said while hastily making her way to the door. Turning back to look at them she said "It was nice meeting all of you." Then she was gone.

Gar looked at everyone in confusion. "Was it something we said?"

Everyone else sighed and nodded their heads at Gar's stupidity it was obvious that Kori was uncomfortable about something.

Kori exited Richard's place and walked over next door and read the information on the paper taped to the door, the rent was cheap and if it looked like it did in Richard's place it would be a perfect place to live for now.

She made her way down to the lobby, wondering if they'd let her live there. Pushing open the door Kori walked in. The cold air from the air conditioning hit her face, she glanced around and spotted the front desk and made her way over.

The clerk looked up as he realized someone was there, smiling he asked "What can I do for you miss?"

"Um, I was wondering if that apartment was still up for sale?" She said.

The clerk typed some things on the computer and smiled a little bigger "Yes it is, are looking to rent it?"

Kori smiled when she heard that it was still available. "Yes I was."

"Alright let me just print out the papers you'll have to sign." He said while clicking things on the computer.

After the paperwork was printed and Kori signed in all the places required the clerk gave her the key.

"Here you go Miss, have a great night."

Kori smiled at his politeness "Thank you." She said while grabbing the key and heading back to the elevator. _'I can't believe my luck, I have new friends, and now a place to live.'_

Kori walked down the hallway for the third time this day and walked up to her new apartment. Ripping the paper from the door, she crumbled it and then put the key in the door and unlocked it. Opening it she walked further into apartment and realized it did look almost identical to Richard's. Except for the furniture, his was more expensive probably since he refurnished it instead of keeping the furniture that comes with the apartment.

Closing the door Kori walked straight to the bedroom, tired from all the days' activities. She would explore the rest of the apartment later. Settling on the bed Kori sighed in relief, the bed wasn't too hard, and closed her eyes to get some well needed rest. But that would be hard to do because instead of dreaming Kori had a nightmare.

_She was running as fast as her feet would allow. He was after her. The same person who killed her family. She saw him from the shadows, that zig zag scar from his neck. His voice was low and threatening "You can't run forever, dear Kori." He said then started laughing maniacally._

"AAAHHH" Kori screamed as she woke from her nightmare. She was covered in a layer of sweat and shaking. Realizing it was just a nightmare Kori relaxed just a little. Then when she realized that she screamed she hoped that she didn't wake anyone, especially Richard. But those hopes soon ended and she heard her apartment door being knocked down. Frightened Kori quickly got out of bed and searched her new room looking for a place to hide. Quickly Kori ran to the closet and huddled in the corner and held her breath as she heard the creak of her bedroom door open slowly.

**~~~~~~~TT~~~~~~~**

**Here's Chapter 8**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**You know the drill we would like at least 5**

**Ash & Hayl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Teen Titans**

**Starting Over: Chapter Nine**

**~~~~~~~~~TT~~~~~~~~~~~**

The others sat in silence after Kori abruptly left. Victor was staring at the remote on the couch while Gar was trying to see if his tongue could reach his elbow. Rachel rolled her eyes at his attempts and Richard was looking at his phone. Another five minutes passed before Victor sighed really loudly. Everyone looked over at him. He smiled a little sheepish.

"Come on, ya'll. We shouldn't be moping around." He tried to ease everyone out of the silence. Rachel nodded and stood up.

"I actually have to go." She walked over to the door. Gar quickly got up and walked her to the door, trying to get her used to the idea. Rachel smiled at his manners, whether they were to get her to go on a date with him or real, she appreciated it.

"I'll see you later." Gar said as he opened the door. Rachel gave him a peek on the cheek.

"Yeah." With that she left leaving Gar in a daze.

Richard and Victor shared a high five as they had been watching the two. Gar came back with a goofy grin on his face.

"Looks like Rae Rae finally got worn out at your pathetic attempts." Victor stated as if it were a fact.

Gar brightened, "I know….Hey!"

Richard shook his head, _'How does he even pass school?'_

Victor stood and stretched his muscles and let out a loud yawn, "Man, we better get going it's getting late."

Gar nodded his head and gave Richard a 'guy' hug, "See you later."

Richard nodded, "Of course."

The two made their way to the door. As they left Richard wandered into his kitchen to make himself a late dinner. He made a sandwich and munched on it as he watched old re runs of his favorite show, his phone rang.

He looked at his caller ID, after seeing it was Bruce he sighed and rolled his eyes. _'Ugh, it's almost midnight what does he want?'_

"Hey Bruce how's it going?" Richard asked when he answered the phone.

"Have you found the girl?" Bruce asked in a business tone. _'He never was one for chit chat'_

"Yes."

"Good, I'll need you to question her as Nightwing." Bruce said.

"Alright, I'll do it as soon as possible."

"Ok tell me what she remembers and if she knows anything."

"I will goodnight Bruce."

"Goodnight." And then the line went dead.

Richard settled back down onto the couch and continued to watch the re-runs on TV. When his eyes began to drop as sleep consumed him.

Richard woke from the sound of a scream, which sounded like it came from next door. Rushing to his feet he felt his Nightwing instincts take over, he ran to the door quickly and made his way to the hallway and went next door. _'I guess someone bought the apartment' _He pounded on the door, when he found it was locked, and not waiting for an answer he knocked down the door. He cautiously made his way through the apartment with his hands in a fighting stance. He peered through the darkness trying to see if there was an intruder, ready for anything.

Not seeing anything in the main part of the apartment he slowly made his way to what appeared to be the bedroom. He turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door making it creak. He looked inside and saw the bed unmade, but saw no one. Knowing that someone was in the apartment Richard was about to look to see if the person was hiding when he saw very little movement in the corner of his eye. A normal person probably wouldn't have seen it, but with his sharp vision and trained skills he saw it, and made his way to the closet. Pulling the door open he cautiously peered in and what he saw was totally unexpected. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"Kori?"

**~~~~~~TT~~~~~~**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**REVIEW (at least 5)**

**Ash & Hayl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans**

**Starting Over: Chapter Ten**

**~~~~~~~~~TT~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Previously…

Pulling the door open he cautiously peered in and what he saw was totally unexpected. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"Kori?"

Kori looked up at Richards blue eyes and inwardly cursed at herself. He had a very confused questioning face on. Maybe if she hadn't crawled into the closet, this would have been easier to escape. Kori gave a weak smile. Richard folded his arms over his chest, finally dropping his fighting stance. They stared at each other before Kori looked away, ashamed of herself.

"Richard." Kori said as she crawled out from the closet and into the room where he grabbed her forearm and helped her up. Kori nodded in thanks as he walked them to her bed.

"What were you doing in there?" Richard asked, although he had a pretty good idea. Kori shook her head feeling slightly stupid.

"It doesn't matter." She croaked out willing her fear to not show. Richard nodded and patted her shoulder.

"If you're okay, I think I should get going." Richard motioned for the door, although it was the last thing he wanted to do, but he didn't want to seem nosy. He stopped when he felt a tight grip on his hand.

He turned back only to see Kori's shining green eyes. He could have sworn he saw fear in them before it disappeared. He gave her a small smile. She blushed in embarrassment at how clingy she must seem at the moment.

"Can I go with you?" She asked hoping he wouldn't say no. Richard was shocked to say the least.

"Uhh," He started unsure of how to answer the question. Kori let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry; it's too much to ask I understand." She apologized. Richard shook his head quickly.

"No, Kori its okay. You're scared I get that." Richard said sincerely. Kori smiled slightly at his good heart.

Richard walked to the door and turned back, "You coming?"

Kori nodded her head enthusiastically and hopped off her bed and dashed to the door. Richard inwardly smiled at her child like behavior, he thought it was cute.

They walked back to his apartment and settled down on the couch. He offered her a drink to which she declined. He made himself comfortable on the love seat. Kori leaned into the couch marveling over how soft and comfy it was. Definitely something he bought, she concluded.

"You have such comfortable couches." Kori complimented. Richard looked over to her and smirked.

"So you like it, huh?" He asked even though he already knew the answer from her previous statement.

Kori tilted her head to the side, "I never thought a rich guy could have such a caring personality."

Richard chocked on air, "What?"

Kori giggled, "Victor was right when he said you get flustered by me."

He flushed and rubbed his neck nervously, was she saying she liked him?

Kori laid down on the couch, "I believe I'll go to sleep now. Thanks for letting me stay over."

"No problem, Kori. Kori?" He realized her eyes were closed. He looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. She looked so at peace even with all that's happened to her. He picked her up carefully and laid her on his bed. She didn't actually think he would let her sleep on the couch, did she?

He made himself comfortable on the side chair he had in his room and let sleep take over.

The sun rose and shone through the curtains. Richard let out a little groan of protest before he opened up his eyes. He went to sit up, but his neck felt stiff. He must have slept in a weird angle. He rubbed the sore spot before he looked over towards the bed. Kori lay peacefully still asleep. He smiled at the sight.

He quietly got up, deciding on skipping a shower for the day. Kori needed rest and he didn't want to risk waking her up. He scribbled a note saying he would be out getting some breakfast and left it on the opposite pillow that was currently un used.

He made his way out the door giving one last look at Kori, before he headed out.

Kori's mind awakened, but she tried to lure sleep back to her. Richard's bed was so comfortable. It was so soft and the pillow was just as good. Kori pushed her head deeper into the pillow hoping to block out the sun. Giving up, she opened her eyes and scanned the room. The chair that previously occupied Richard was empty; Kori wondered where he had gone.

She sat up and stretched letting out a little yawn. As her hands came down to her sides her left hand felt a soft surface that crunched under her weight. She looked down and noticed it was a note. She picked it up and read what was written on it.

'_I've gone out for some food. Hope you like pancakes._

_RG'_

Kori smiled and placed the note in her pocket. She got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Her hair was a mess. It was sticking up in all different directions. She looked towards the shower and realized she hadn't taken one in a while. She bit her lip wondering if Richard would mind.

She ended up quickly washing her hair and body. It took less than five minutes. She didn't want Richard to come back and see that she was using his shower. She dried her hair with the towel and hoped it would be dry by the time he got back. She hung the towel on the rack and walked out of the room.

She wandered into the kitchen and looked for a cup. She flung open the cupboards and pulled out a glass cup and filled it with some orange juice. She walked over to the couch and flipped on the T.V.

The news was on, Kori never really being the one to watch what was happening was ready to change the channel when a picture stopped her. She watched awed as a mysterious figure dressed in black with a blue bird crossed on its chest swooped down to save a women crossing the street when a car zoomed towards her.

Kori listened to what the reporter was saying. _'It appears the famous Nightwing has saved yet another innocent.'_

"Nightwing." Kori whispered. She quickly turned off the T.V. when she heard the door open.

"Kori?" Richard questioned. Kori stood up from the couch and walked over to him.

"Hey, sunshine." Richard announced seeing she was awake. Kori blushed at the nickname.

"Good morning." She greeted as she watched Richard pull two plates from the cabinet. He pulled out food from the bags he had carried into the apartment. Kori smiled as she breathed in the air. It smelt so good.

Richard handed her a plate of food consisting of some eggs, pancakes and bacon. She accepted the plate and mouthed a thank you.

Richard grinned and led her back to the living room. He placed his plate on the coffee table before he went back to the kitchen to get himself a drink. He came back with a mountain dew.

"Thank you again for letting me sleep over and the breakfast." Kori said as she bit into her pancake. Richard smiled when she got some syrup on her nose.

"Anytime, Kor." Richard responded. Kori raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn't comment.

**~~~~~~TT~~~~~~~**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 10. **

**Please review, we'd LOVE to hear your feedback, at least 5 reviews would be nice**

**Ash & Hayl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We don't own TT**

**Starting Over: Chapter 11**

**~~~~TT~~~**

After spending the day at Richards apartment Kori retreated back to her own apartment. Kori settled down on the couch, ready to take a short nap, but was interrupted by the growling of her stomach. _'It's just as well, I wouldn't have been able to sleep on that hard thing anyway.' _Kori thought as she stood up and went to her kitchen.

Stepping into the kitchen Kori walked up to the refrigerator and opened it. Kori's face fell in disappointment. There wasn't a single thing in the refrigerator.

"Great, that's just great. Sure they have the apartment already furnished, but no food." Kori mumbled as she left the kitchen and went to grab her purse.

'_I guess I'll have to do some grocery shopping.'_ Kori thought as she exited her apartment. Walking out of the elevator and through the lobby Kori stepped outside_. 'It's gonna be dark soon, I better be quick'_

It wasn't a long walk to the grocery store, but Kori was a tad bit out of breath as she walked inside. The air conditioning felt good against her skin and she smiled at the familiar settings. All grocery stores had the same concept and it was nice to see something similar when you didn't know the place where you lived very well.

Not having that much money with her Kori only picked up what would hold her until she got her paycheck. She filled her basket with some milk, strawberries, bread, cold cuts and some cheese. Feeling satisfied that she picked healthy choices she made her way to the register.

Kori waited patiently in line and noticed someone walked up behind her. She turned around just to glance and gave a warm smile. The stranger smiled back with a glint in his eyes. Kori quickly turned away ignoring the vibe she was getting from the guy. Despite her bad feeling she couldn't deny that he was good looking. With his dark brown shaggy hair and hazel golden eyes. He had a nice jaw line and a good muscular structure.

Kori paid for her food and quickly walked out of the store. She quickened her pace when she realized the guy was right behind her. Kori's heart pumped faster when she realized he wasn't even carrying a bag. Why was he even in line?

She decided she had a chance to get him off her back if she took a short cut in the alley way. Not totally sure where she was going to go she took a sharp turn and sped up. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she was in trouble when she reached a dead end and the guy was merely 10 feet away from her.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing out here alone?" He taunted smirking. Kori backed up into the wall clutching her bag.

"What do you want?" Kori asked staring as the guy walked closer. He gave a dark chuckle and clucked his tongue.

"I think you know what I want." He stated as he walked up to her. They were face to face. Kori could feel his breath on her face as his hand traced a line down her cheek.

Kori debated whether she should spit in his face, but she didn't want to risk him getting mad. So she tracked her mind for a plan.

"So beautiful." He whispered to himself as he scanned her body. Kori's face twisted in disgust.

She roughly pushed him off her and dashed away from him, but he caught her arm in a hard grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" He sneered. Kori gritted her teeth and tried not to whimper at her surely now bruised arm.

"Let go of me." Kori said calmly. She knew he wouldn't do such a thing, but she at least had to try. The guy gave a twisted smile.

"Feisty, I like it."

Kori mentally rolled her eyes. Ew.

He pulled her closer and sniffed her hair. His eyes closed as he breathed in her scent and Kori took it as her chance. She kicked him as hard as she could in his shin. He cussed loudly and let go of her arm in shock. Kori darted for the opening, but he tugged at her hair. Kori screamed in pain.

"Please, let me go." She yelled. He yanked her harder by the hair.

"Not a chance." He pulled her towards him. Neither of them noticing the dark figure approaching. Kori was about to scream when a voice broke her train of thought.

"I believe the lady said let go." The voice was warm and masculine. Kori mentally thanked whoever was looking out for her.

"Now now Nightwing you can't save everyone." The guy sneered as he kept his grip on Kori. Kori's eyes widened '_Nightwing'_ she smiled.

"Save it for someone who actually cares what you have to say, X." Nightwing said anger evident in his tone. Xavier laughed and roughly pushed Kori to the ground. She bit her lip to keep from whimpering as her knees scraped against the pavement.

"Stay there." Nightwing demanded as he lunged for Xavier. Kori watched as Nightwing landed a punch in her attackers face. She was mentally cheering him on. She winced as Xavier kicked Nightwing in the gut. Nightwing gasped for breath and Xavier punched him on the right side of his face.

His vision got blurry and he landed on his knees. Xavier bit his tongue on commenting on his weakness and instead took this as his queue to leave. Kori watched as the one known as 'X' ran out of the alley. She fixed her eyes on Nightwing who was holding his side and breathing heavily.

She crawled over to him, "Are you okay?"

Nightwing gave a breathless laugh, "Shouldn't I be asking you that."

Kori felt her stomach flutter at the sound of his laughter. She looked him over with an awed expression. She clapped her hands together.

"Oh, I can't believe I just got saved from the fearless Nightwing. I'm a huge fan of yours, I mean who wouldn't love a super hot hero?" Kori rambled, but stopped when she realized what she said. She felt her face growing warm.

Nightwing rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Thanks."

Kori gushed, "No problem."

Nightwing inwardly smirked at Kori's reaction to him. She thought he was hot, well not him as in Richard but him as in his alter ego.

He helped himself up and offered his hand to Kori, "You sure you're okay?"

Kori nodded and blushed when his fingers wrapped around her hand as he helped her off the ground. She patted down her shirt and looked down.

They stood in silence for a moment before Kori spoke up.

"Thank you for saving my life." She acknowledged.

Nightwing raised and eyebrow "Isn't that a bit over dramatic?"

Kori laughed, "Maybe, but who knows what he would've done if you didn't show up."

Nightwing smiled at her, "Can I walk you home?"

"Do you walk everyone you save home?" She questioned. Nightwing could feel his cheeks heating up underneath his mask.

"On some occasions." He lied. He really just wanted to make sure she got home safely without interference.

Kori nodded, "Okay, but you have to carry my bags."

Nightwing was confused, but then he glanced down and noticed she was carrying her groceries. He chuckled and took them from her hands, "Deal."

Kori began walking and he was right behind her, "What's your name, Ms?"

"Ms. Makes me seem so old. It's Kori." She replied. Nightwing grinned at her joke, but didn't comment.

The two walked up to her apartment and Kori glanced at the door beside hers, "I wonder if Richard's home?"

Nightwing coughed loudly, "Who?"

Kori shifted her weight suddenly feeling like an idiot for mentioning another guy, when the Nightwing was standing in front of her.

"Oh, nothing he's just my neighbor." Kori said uneasily. Nightwing frowned but quickly got rid of it_. 'Just a neighbor.'_

Kori opened her door and walked in, but realized Nightwing was still standing at the entrance, "You can come in."

Nightwing glanced around almost as if trying to catch someone watching them, "It's okay I probably shouldn't."

Kori switched on the lights, "It just for a bit. Besides you must be tired from all the work you've been doing today."

"You're right about that. Trying to catch the Joker can be tiring." He eased in the information. Bruce kept pestering him to ask Kori questions so this was his chance. Kori paled slightly.

"The Joker?" Kori asked trying to be discreet. Nightwing nodded thanking Kori as he took the glass of water she had prepared for him.

"Yeah, we've been trying to catch him for about a year." He said taking a gulp of the water. Kori raised her eyebrows.

"We?"

"The Batman and I." Nightwing said surprised that she didn't know that he worked with Batman. Kori fiddled with her hand feeling embarrassed.

Nightwing cleared his throat trying to get rid of the dryness that seemed to appear when he looked at Kori, "The Joker's recent killing was a family of five."

Kori bit her lip and nodded trying to blink away the tears that were building up. Nightwing felt his heart ache when he look at her saddened face. He longed to hold her, but she was bound to ask questions if he did that.

"One of their daughters wasn't found, we're assuming she's a run away," Nightwing started. "It would help if we found her; she could be the key in finding the Joker." He watched Kori's face carefully.

Kori gulped and looked up at Nightwing, "Well I think I can help you."

Nightwing sat up straighter, "How's that."

"I'm their daughter. How can I help you?" Kori confessed.

**~~~~~TT~~~~~~**

**REVIEW (at least 5) it would mean a lot**

**Ash & Hayl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans**

**Starting Over: Chapter Twelve**

**~~~~~TT~~~~~**

Nightwing stared at her shocked. He knew of her situation, but he didn't think she would come out and say it the way she did. He thought for sure it would take some time to get her to open up.

"So who exactly is this Joker guy?" Kori asked when she noticed Nightwing staring at her and not saying anything.

Snapping out of his thoughts Nightwing replied "He's a villain, who kills people for his own amusement." Seeing Kori's disgusted expression he added, "I know, he's twisted, which is why we need your help to stop him. As of now you are the only living victim known, to ever escape him."

"Oh so what exactly do you need my help with. I'm up for anything, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he gets justice for what he did to my family." Kori said with her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

To see Kori like that made Nightwing's heart ache. "I'm sorry." He said meaning it, he knew what it felt like to have your family taken away from you.

Kori looked away not saying anything. _'Don't cry, don't cry,'_ Kori thought desperately '_Especially in front of the most hottest hero around.'_

"Well I guess we can start with what you remember." Nightwing said while looking at Kori.

Kori turned to him with a pained expression on her face.

_Flashback_

"_I'm home" Kori yelled_

_Silence._

"_Um mom, dad?" Kori asked. Usually her parents would reply to her in some way. Desperate Kori yelled "Komi, Ryan!" Still silence. Did they leave without telling me Kori thought. _

_Walking through the hallway she decided to go to the living room. She looked around but saw nothing except for the tan colored suede reclining couches and the flat screen tv mounted on the very soft pink colored walls. They almost look white, but if you looked close enough you could see the tint of pink._

_Deciding the next place would be the kitchen Kori walked until she was at the door._

_Pushing the door open the sight that met Kori's eyes was nothing like what she expected._

_There inside was her whole family, covered in blood and not moving. Kori was so shocked that she didn't even scream. She just stood there taking it in. Then coming out of her shock she ran to them and started shaking them._

"_Mom, mom, come on please wake up please."_

"_Dad, daddy please wake up." Kori sobbed._

"_Komi? Ryan?" Her voice was barely a whisper she knew they wouldn't wake up either._

"_Give up dear child, they can't hear you." Said a mysterious voice, while stepping out of the shadows._

_Slowly Kori turned around daring not to breathe. She saw a man dressed in black, with a knife in his hands._

_Kori started to back away when the man suddenly made a leap towards her. Surprised Kori didn't even get a chance to defend herself. The man had her in a strong grip._

"_Don't worry girl, you'll be with them soon." He whispered in her ear._

_Struggling against him Kori kicked him in the leg, very hard I might add. Shocked the man let go of Kori. She turned to get a good look at him, he was dressed head to toe in black, but his mask had ridden up a little bit, so Kori saw he had a jagged scar on his neck. Almost like a lightning bolt, only horizontal._

_Wasting no more time Kori took off running. Where she didn't know all she knew was she had to leave. Not just her house, not even her neighborhood, but the state._

_End Flashback_

"And that's it, I barely escaped." Kori said as she finished retelling the events of that fateful day. Nightwing had took a seat next to her during her story and was now trying to comfort her without her getting suspicious so he settled with a gentle pat on the back.

"It's okay, Kori. We need an identification, so all you have to do is say this is the guy." Nightwing pulled out a picture of the Jokers face that was twisted in a sick smile. Kori took the picture from his hand and studied the piece of paper with a confused expression on her face.

"That's not the guy." Kori stated handing the picture back.

Nightwing shook his head, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Kori said firmly.

Nightwing stared off in confusion he was positive it was the Joker, but if Kori said it wasn't he'd have to take her word for it. "What did you say this guy was wearing again?"

"A black body suit." Kori said looking at Nightwing.

"That's not the Joker's style, he usually wears a purple suit, and he wears face paint." Nightwing stated. "But the way the killings were described is like the jokers." Nightwing continued. "Maybe were looking at a Joker impersonator, it does make sense." He added as an afterthought.

A soft beeping sounded in the room. Sighing Nightwing pulled out his communicator and saw that Red X was attempting a bank robbery_. 'He doesn't know when to stop his shenanigans' _

"There's some trouble downtown, I've got to go." Nightwing said standing up. "I'll be coming by every night to make sure you're okay."

"What? You don-" Kori started but was interrupted by Nightwing

"I need to make sure you're safe. According to what you remember that impersonator planned to kill you along with your family, but didn't. He might be after you." Nightwing said firmly. He wouldn't let Kori die, on his watch.

Panicked Kori stated what she was starting to fear "Do you really think he's after me?"

Seeing Kori's frightened expression Nightwing quickly added "But you don't have to worry, you'll have me to protect you." He said as he started walking to the closest window.

"The doors that way." Kori said seeing him stop at a window. '_I thought he had to leave?'_

Smirking Nightwing replied "I know." And grabbed a grappling hook from his belt and jumped out the window disappearing into the night.

After all that talk about the day that Kori so desperately wanted to forget she needed some air. Glancing at the clock Kori saw that it was only a little past seven.

'_It's perfect weather for a walk. Perhaps Richard can join me._' Kori thought as she headed out of her apartment and knocked on Richard's door. She looked at the door expectantly and knocked again after a minute.

"Looks like he's not home." Kori muttered to herself. She slumped against his door and slid to the ground keeping her legs lying straight in front of her. "I'll just wait; he shouldn't be gone too much longer."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Nightwing swooped down to the pavement and peered at the Central Bank. He could hear the frightened screams of innocent pedestrians and he quickly made his way to the back door. He quietly entered and scanned for the door connecting to the main desk.

"Shut up will you." Red X yelled stuffing a bag full of money. "You're hurting my ears."

Nightwing shook his head at the voice. When wasn't Red X thinking of himself? He opened the door and looked for X. He spotted him grinning as he picked up the bags he stuffed.

"It was nice doing business with you," Red X mocked leaning over the manager. He made his way to the hole he blasted in the roof and Nightwing stepped out and shoved him against the wall.

"Not so fast, X" He breathed heavily in the masked villains face.

"Look who decided to show."Red X commented as he pushed Nightwing off of him. Nightwing staggered backwards and dodged the punch that was thrown his way.

"Give it up, X." He grunted as he dodged the villain's rampage. X only laughed and paused for a moment. He saluted before he smirked. He quickly pushed the button on his belt before he disappeared.

Nightwing cussed under his breath before he ran out of the bank. He searched the roofs of nearby buildings and saw nothing. He punched the brick wall and left to the Manor.

"I see you let X get away." Bruce said as Richard rushed into the house still in his uniform minus the mask. He threw a look at Bruce.

"I don't want to hear it." He said as he rushed upstairs. He changed out of uniform and took a quick shower before hopping in his car to drive to his apartment.

Richard exited the elevator doors and turned left to get to his apartment. He paused when he saw Kori laying by his door, he rose an eyebrow and made his way over to her and his door.

Kori lifted her head when she heard footsteps, when her face settled on him she gave a cheery smile, "About time."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Richard apologized and helped her up. Kori shrugged and pointed at him.

"You up for a walk?" She questioned. Richard grinned and shrugged mocking her previous stance.

"Maybe." Kori grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the elevator. Richards's breath caught in his throat when her warm skin touched his and he figured she felt something too by the way her cheeks flushed pink.

Kori twirled as she walked beside Richard, "This place is so amazing."

He watched her with an amused expression. He loved the way her eyes lit up when they passed so many things like a mother duck and her babies walking in the freshly cut grass or when they stopped for ice cream and she brightened when she saw they had a cotton candy flavor.

"Yeah, it's the perfect place to watch the sunset." Richard agreed. Kori looked up at him with a questioning smile.

"Do you like sunsets?" She asked. Richard could feel the warmth spreading in his cheeks. He cleared his throat and looked at the ground.

"No." He scoffed as he avoided meeting her eyes.

Kori smiled slightly at his flustered state, "It's okay if you do. I know people say it's a girly thing, but if you happened to like them then you'd be lucky because we could watch them together."

He stopped walking and stared at her. Kori had paused and smiled. He loved her caring personality, she encouraged him to do things that he was ashamed to do.

"Really, does that mean you like sunsets?" He asked as he continued walked. Kori beamed and laughed slightly.

"I've watched everyone since I was eight. I always dreamed of getting married on the beach as the sun was setting, but I've let that thought go." Kori admitted.

"Why?" he asked. Kori shrugged and looked over at a squirrel running up a tree.

"I guess everything I want to believe will happen ends up not happening." Kori thought.

He nodded his head although he didn't quite understand. Kori made her way to a bench and she sat down making room for Richard.

He pulled out his phone and looked up at Kori, "You don't mind if I get your number do you?"

Kori bit her lip, "No I don't mind, but I sort of don't have one."

He looked at her shocked, "You don't have a phone?"

She shook her head, "I did, but when I moved…I guess it got lost."

He nodded and put his phone back in his pocket before he stood up and pulled her up next. Kori looked surprised and gaped at Richard.

"What are you doing?"

He grinned, "Getting you a new phone."

Kori stuttered, "Are you sure? I'm mean I don't want you wasting money on me."

Richard looked doubtful, "Nothing I buy you Kori would waste my money."

She blushed and followed Richard as they walked back to the car.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard pulled up to an AT&T store and stepped out of the car. He walked to the other side and helped Kori out. He nodded absentmindedly as she thanked him.

They walked in the store and Kori shivered at the cold. Richard noticed and placed his arm around her shoulder. Kori looked up at him and smiled.

Richard walked up to the counter, "I'd like to get a pink blackberry." Kori widened her eyes and was about to protest, but the clerk looked over at her and gave her a smile. She backed her head away and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Is that your brother?" He asked in a high pitched voice. Kori stared at his stained t shirt and then looked to his orange hair. Before she could answer he continued.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You're such a pretty thing, I'd love to take you out sometime." He rambled as he rang up the phone.

"Could you please hurry we're kind of in a hurry." Richard snapped not wanting to hear another word out of this guy's mouth. The guy looked at him with a grim expression.

"So he's your boyfriend, no worries." He finished and put the bag on the counter. Richard quickly paid and walked out of the store with an angry expression.

"I can't believe him. He should be fired." Richard yelled slamming his door shut. Kori buckled her seat belt and threw him a look.

"We can't get him unemployed because you're mad he called you my boyfriend." She stated hiding her disappointment.

Richard shook his head, "I'm not talking about that. He was flirting with you."

She laughed slightly, "Why does it bother you so much?"

He placed on his shades to hide his jealousy, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Kori shook her head and welcomed the silence that filled the car as they drove back to their apartments.

**A/N: We don't own AT&T nor Teen Titans.**

**If you didn't figure it out the guy from the store was Control Freak.**

**We want 5 reviews before we update Saturday.**

**XOXO HAYL AND ASH**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans**

**Starting Over: Chapter Thirteen**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~`TT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kori was smiling so brightly, that you would think she had won the lottery. But in reality she was shopping, sure it wasn't clothes shopping but shopping was shopping. She was at a furniture store trying to find a comfier couch to put in her living room. It would have to be cheap considering she didn't have a whole lot of money, but anything was better than that old stiff one that came with the apartment.

She walked around numerous couches varying in size shape and color. She sat on a suede couch and relished the feeling of the softness on her skin she would have chosen that one in a heartbeat had it not been 2,000 dollars. A little disappointed she got up and spotted a light lavender couch. Smiling at the unique color she touched it and nodded her head mentally at the texture. She plopped down on it and reached over to take a look at the tag.

'For Sale: $600' Kori read. She stood up and walked over to the checkout counter. She felt her cheeks burn as she looked over the guy behind the counter. He was certainly cute with his sandy brown hair and green eyes. He gave her a warm smile that had an edge of flirtatious hidden in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a warm voice as he looked her over. Kori smiled back sweetly and pointed to the light purple couch.

"I'd like to purchase that couch." Kori pointed out. He flicked his gaze and looked amused at her choose.

"Interesting." He stated as he pulled out some forms for her to sign. Kori picked up the pen and scribbled her name on the highlighted lines and pushed them back to him. He picked up the papers and scanned her signature. He smirked as he looked up.

"Kori, huh. It fits you." He complimented. Kori shrugged and read his name tag 'Chris'

"Well thank you, Chris." Kori threw back with a smirk. He laughed lightly and put the forms in a drawer.

"Would you like it delivered?" He questioned. Kori pushed her bangs back and thought about it.

"How long would it take?"

"It leaves when you step out the door." He promised. Kori smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure, I'll have it delivered."

****

"Just place it by the TV." Kori called out as she watched two guys who worked at the store bring in her couch. They lightly planted it on the floor and stood up.

"Thank you for doing business with us." One guy stated as they walked out the door. Kori giggled at the comment, but said nothing as she shut the door behind them.

Kori walked back to her couch and looked at it thoughtfully_. 'It doesn't look nice there.' _Kori walked around to the other side and pushed it to the right. She walked over to the corner of her living room and shook her head as she walked back to push the couch back further, bumping into the coffee table in the process with a loud thump. She rubbed her leg and winced at the bruise that was sure to appear the next day.

Leveling the couch so it was in the center she nodded her head in approvement and walked over to the kitchen to get a drink of water. The door flung open and made a loud clack as it hit the counter. Kori cringed and pulled out some Orange Juice.

She placed the now empty cup on the sink and walked over to the living room and settled down to watch some television. Half way during the program she was watching she got up and looked over to the couch. Maybe she was being paranoid but the couch was crooked so she went back to make it right when she bumped her head on the self hanging on her wall causing it to crash to the ground making a loud noise.

"Opps." Kori muttered as she made her way to the couch.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard was eating his breakfast watching the news as he scanned the newspaper that had an article of him trying but failing to stop Red X. he slammed it down in his frustration and jump slightly when he heard a loud thud from next door. He raised an eyebrow and wondered what exactly Kori was doing when he heard another loud thwack. Deciding it was nothing he placed his dish in the sink and walked over to his room and turned on the TV. He was watching peacefully when he heard a louder crash.

He got up and made his way out of his apartment. He didn't even knock and walked right into Kori's apartment in time to see her fall forward as she pushed her couch. Her foot slipped and she landed flat on her stomach as her couch was pushed forward.

Kori looked over at Richard with her mouth agape. Richard almost laughed at her horrified expression, but he decided against it as he saw her cheeks flush pink in embarrassment.

"This is nothing." Kori commented as she looked at her wood flooring. Richard walked over to her and helped her up.

"When did you buy that?" He asked in a strained voice as he tried his hardest not to bust out laughing. Kori shrugged.

"This morning."

"I see." Richard mused as he pushed the couch to the middle where it started off originally. Kori smiled and plopped down on the couch beckoning him to do the same.

"Thanks again for the phone." Kori commented. Richard grinned at her and leaned over to grab the remote and turned it on.

"The guys called. They should be over soon." Richard said as he flipped the channels. He needed to keep his cool after their Nightwing confrontation.

"What are we going to do?" Kori questioned.

"The Mall." Richard answered grimly. Kori laughed.

"Lighten up. The mall is great!" She said happily.

"For you girls maybe." He added, "Us guys don't like being the shopping bag holders."

Kori shrugged and made herself comfortable as she leaned on Richards shoulder, "I guess I can carry my bags for once."

His pulse quickened as he caught a swift of her hair. It smelled like candy and strawberries. His mouth went dry and he coughed to wipe away his thoughts.

"Not if I be a gentleman." Richard pointed out. Kori smiled and shot up when the door bell rang. She blushed as she realized what she had been doing beforehand. She was lying on Richard! She calmed her nerves and went to answer the door.

Victor looked past Kori and spotted Richard on the couch. His mouth curved into a grin, "What have you two love birds been up too?"

Gar snorted and Rachel shook her head and gave a small smile to Kori who stood at the door with her mouth hanging open.

"We didn't do anything." Richard said as he appeared in the door way. Victor smirked and mumbled, "Whatever you say."

****

Gar intertwined his fingers through Rachel's as they headed off to the bookstore. Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder and he secretly smiled. They had parted ways from the others for time to themselves.

"I wonder if they have Mega Monkey 5." Gar wondered out loud as he watched Rachel scan the book shelves in the Horror section. She gave him a look of doubt and pulled out a book and scanned the back of it. Sighing in frustration she placed the book back on the self before walking over to Gar who made himself comfortable on the ground.

"I'm done we can go." Rachel stated. Gar looked up at her and then to her hands.

"But, you're not holding anything." He said confused.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "That's because they don't have the book I want."

"Oh." Gar said and stood up.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Victor whistled to himself as he walked around the mall. Gar and Rachel had wondered off and he decided to leave Richard and Kori to themselves. He smirked as he thought about when they arrived at Kori's apartment_. 'Those two lovebirds can deny it all they want, but it's so obvious.'_

Still whistling to himself Vic stopped and surveyed his surroundings. His eyes lit up as he saw a mechanic store_. 'Alright, I wonder if they have that new engine that is superbly upgraded._' He thought as he walked into the store, but all those thoughts left his head as he saw who was behind the counter.

"No way." Victor exclaimed walking up to the girl behind the counter.

The girl behind the counter lifted her head from what she was reading to see who was talking so loudly. Upon seeing Victor she smiled and said, "Well if it isn't Sparky. Still the same after all these years, loud and obnoxious."

"Yeah, Karen I see you haven't changed either from high school." Victor said all though he was fooling himself. _'Karen's even more beautiful, if that's even possible.'_

Karen smirked as if she could tell what he was thinking. "So how can I help you?"

"Well you can start with agreeing to go out with me tonight." Victor said with a huge hopeful smile.

Karen raised her eyebrows, "What makes you think I'll say yes?" She questioned.

"Because you know you can't resist my good looks." Victor inwardly winced _'Man now I'm starting to sound like Gar.'_

"Tell me the real reason you came here, and I'll consider it." Karen said looking around the store thinking of what Vic couldn't already have.

"Well alright!" Vic said smiling. '_That's not a no._' "I came here for that new engine with the best upgrades since forever."

Karen pointed to where they kept those specific engines he was talking about and she watched as he picked it up with ease. Vic walked back up to the counter and placed the box on the counter and while Karen was ringing it up Victor said "So how about that answer."

Karen looked at the clock and smirked, "You're in luck, my shift just ended." She said.

Her and Vic exited the store and went to the food court because that's where the gang were gonna meet up. Victor was telling Karen about what he's been doing since he got out of high school when they got to the food court and he spotted Gar and Rachel already at a table.

"Look theirs Gar and Rae." Victor said as he pointed at them.

Walking up to the table and pulling out a chair for Karen and himself he said "Hey guys you remember Karen from high school."

"Hey." Karen said to them

"Hey Karen long time no see." Gar said to her.

"It's nice to see you again." Rachel said with a small smile. Her and Karen were really good friends in high school.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After Vic, Gar and Rachel left Kori went her separate way because she was just left with Richard. She was still a little embarrassed about what happened earlier.

After exiting yet another store Kori sighed. She had seen many things that see would have liked to have but they were all so expensive.

Walking through the mall Kori glanced at people as she walked by seeing them smiling and having fun. Kori felt her own smile on her face, today was perfect hanging out with her friends. Kori glanced to her left and she stopped walking, frozen. There was a man walking slowly past her, he appeared to be normal to anyone, but to Kori all she could see was that scar, the lightning bolt scar that was horizontal. On his neck. As if the guy could tell Kori was looking at him he turned towards her and slowly started smirking.

"Kori? Kori!" She heard her name being called but the voice sounded so far away. Turning her head to the voice she saw Richard a few feet away looking at her.

She turned back around but the guy was gone.

**~~~~~~TT~~~~~~**

**REVIEW **

**We'd like at least 5 for this chapter.**

**XOXO**

**Ash & Hayl**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans**

**Starting Over: Chapter Fourteen**

**~~~~~~~~~TT~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Previously…

"Kori? Kori!" She heard her name being called but the voice sounded so far away. Turning her head to the voice she saw Richard a few feet away looking at her.

She turned back around but the guy was gone.

She turned once again to see Richard standing right next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked his faced was worried.

"I'm fine." Kori replied trying her best to smile so she could show him everything was fine, even though she wasn't so sure it was.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale. What's wrong?" Richard asked.

"Nothing." Kori said not looking at him.

Richard could tell something was wrong but he decided not to push it. "So how come you haven't gotten anything?" He asked noticing that her hands were empty of shopping bags.

"I didn't see anything I liked." Kori lied.

"Oh."

After that the two continued walking in silence. As they were walking Kori looked to her right and saw a game store but what caught her eye was a cardboard cutout of Nightwing. Seeing that made Kori remember her encounter with the famous superhero.

Kori turned to Richard and grabbed his arm and shoved her face in his, "Oh my gosh guess who I met."

Regaining his composure at her sudden closeness, "Who?" Kori grinned and pointed at the window jumping up and down excitedly.

Richard glances and gazes towards the window and raises his eyebrow,"Uh Mario?" His tone questioning and a little amused.

Kori scoffed and rolled her eyes, "As if. Besides him to the left."

Richard let his eyes wander further and he bit back a groan. "Nightwing." He stated.

Kori squealed, "Can you believe it!"

He shrugged as if he could care less, although he wondered what she had to say about his secret identity, "So what? A lot of people have met him." 

Kori pushed him slightly, "You're no fun you could at least pretend to be interested."

Richard rolled his eyes and stood up straighter, "Fine. How'd you meet him." Kori batted her eyelashes.

"He saved me from a creep. You should have seen him. All his muscles showing through his sexy suit." Kori said dreamily. "He's gorgeous."

Richard tried to keep his lips from curling upward. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to compose a straight face.

He cleared his throat to grab Kori's attention, "We should meet up with the others they're probably waiting." Kori nodded and they walked towards the food court.

Kori smiled as she closed the door to her apartment. She loved hanging out with her friends, and having a good time. As she made her way to the living room she passed a window. Looking outside she saw it was still sunny outside and decided to go on a walk. Kori always liked being outside hearing the birds chirping, feeling the breeze, and smelling the fresh air.

Kori stepped out of the apartment and closed the door quietly behind her. She knew that everyone was most likely awake but she hated being loud and disturbing others.

Walking down the sidewalk she sees someone sitting down leaning their back against an old wall of a store that looked abandoned. Kori glanced around and saw that no one was outside on the street or in the small stores. As she continued walking down the street and was about to pass the apparent homeless man he spoke, "Excuse me miss, can you spare some change?"

Half turning so she could get a better look at him she saw he was wearing a dirty, brown jacket with the hood up so his face was shadowed and equally dirty jeans. He was also holding a sign the said 'Will Entertain For Food'

Kori feeling slightly creeped out replied, "Um, well I left my purse at home."

"How about a cigarette, I could really use a smoke." He said with a low voice.

"Well I don't smoke." Kori said.

"Hm it's just as well, it's a filthy habit it can kill you." He said laughing a little at the end. "Well can I offer you some entertainment?" He said while waving the sign a little.

Kori looked at him a little startled, "Excuse me?"

Setting down the sign he smiled. "It's worth it but it'll cost you." He said while digging into the pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a toy monkey and pressed a button on the bottom and set it on the floor. The monkey started clapping while making monkey noises. Kori looked down at the monkey in relief, it's not the entertainment she thought he meant, and then glanced at the man he was watching the monkey with a smile on his face and as if he could feel her looking at him he looked up.

She quickly gave a small smile then looked down at the toy again. "It's cute." Kori said. "Very weird, but cute."

Kori felt bad for the guy even if he was slightly creepy. Digging through her pockets Kori pulled out a 10 dollar bill and handed it to him. "That's all I have, sorry I don't have any food." She was still going through her pockets when she found a piece of gum. "Oh how about a piece of gum." She said handing it to him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kori said while turning and continuing to walk down the street. She got less than a few feet when she felt her arm being yanked behind her.

Kori let out a yelp and screamed, "Let me go!"

"Not a chance." It was the homeless guy and as she looked at him she saw his hood was down and she could see his face and neck. Looking at his neck she saw the horizontal lightning bolt scar.

"Help." Kori yelled out as she was desperately trying to free her arm from his grasp.

In the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure swoop down to the ground. The homeless guy also saw the figure because she quickly let go of Kori and pushed her making her fall to the ground and took off running.

"Kori!" She glanced up and saw Nightwing's masked face. "Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah." She replied and then registered who exactly she was talking to. "That's him that's the guy that murdered my family." Kori told Nightwing quickly.

Nightwing looked into Kori's eyes slightly shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Stay here." Nightwing commanded as he started running in the direction of the culprit.

It had been about ten minutes before she saw Nightwing heading over to her. And even though he was still a while away from her she could still hear him and all the colorful words coming out of his mouth.

And as he got closer he voice grew louder and suddenly he punched a wall of an old building. Kori shrank back slightly at his angry and aggressive ways.

Nightwing finally stopped cursing and made his way back to Kori so he was standing in front of her. "How did you know that was him?" Nightwing asked.

Kori looked at him and replied, "His scar the one on his neck. I saw him earlier today while I was at the mall."

'_So that's why she looked terrified at the mall when I was calling to her.'_ Nightwing thought _'That also means she doesn't trust me as Richard seeing as how she didn't tell me.'_ That thought pained him more than he liked to admit.

"Kori you need to be careful. You can't keep going out alone, especially since the person who killed your family and is after you hasn't been caught yet." Nightwing said a little mad at Kori for being so clueless.

Sighing Kori couldn't help the fact that she was making him mad, "I know and I won't do it again, I promise." She said as she starting walking back to her apartment.

Nightwing fell into step beside her as he walked her home. Reaching her apartment Kori unlocked the door and turned back to look at Nightwing.

"Goodnight." Kori said with a small smile.

"Goodnight." Nightwing said to her, watching as she closed the door behind her.

**AN: Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Another Nightwing appearance.**

**Please review! **

**We'd like 5 before we update Saturday!**

**Ash & Hayl**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: We don't own teen titans**

**Starting Over: Chapter Fifteen**

**~~~~~~~TT~~~~~~~~~~~**

The sun shined through a window waking the girl that was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Groaning Kori opened her eyes "I really need to get curtains." She mumbled as she groggily got up from the bed heading towards her kitchen.

Flicking on the lights Kori opened up a cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal that she had bought when she went to the grocery store. Grabbing a bowl she poured some cereal in it and then poured some milk in it and grabbed a spoon.

Sitting down at the table Kori raised the spoon to her mouth about to eat it when someone knocked on the door.

Groaning in frustration Kori angrily got up to answer the door her stomach growling.

"What." Kori said annoyance heard in her voice as she opened the door not noticing who it was.

"Wow I guess someone's not a morning person." Richard said chuckling a little bit.

Kori's face heated up in embarrassment. "Oh Richard it's you. Sorry."

"Its fine, can I come in?" He questioned.

"Sure." Kori said opening the door wider letting Richard in.

As he walked past her she noticed he was holding a paper bag in his hand.

"Hey what's in the bag?" Kori asked curiously.

Shrugging Richard replied "Breakfast."

Kori looked at the table and at her cereal that was now soggy. Smiling Kori said "Richard you're a life saver."

Glancing down at the cereal himself Richard said "I'm pretty sure that cereal wouldn't have killed you but I'll take what I can get."

Kori shook her head "Really and what would you have preferred?" Kori asked questionably.

Smirking Richard said "I don't know. Knight in shining armor."

Kori rolled her eyes. "I'll call you that when you save me." Kori promised.

'You don't know how ironic that is.' Richard thought to himself. Out loud he said "Do you mind if we eat on the couch?"

"Nope" Kori said hopping into the living room sitting down on the couch with Richard following her.

"So what's for breakfast?" Kori asked wondering what could be in the bag.

Pulling the contents out of the bag Kori gazed at all the food there were pancakes, sausage, and two cinnamon rolls.

Richard glanced at Kori she didn't even look the least bit bothered about what happened to her yesterday.

"You can take whatever you like I kinda already ate." Richard said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really you don't mind?" Kori said looking at Richard with an expression of hope and joy she acted as if she hadn't eaten in years. Chuckling at Kori he couldn't help but think she looked sorda cute. '_Wait… cute?' _Richard sighed knowing he couldn't help the fact that he had some feelings toward Kori, but they had only just met a few weeks ago but he felt as if he knew her for much longer.

"Yeah Kor take whatever you want." Richard said.

A few moments of silenced passed as Richard let Kori eat.

"So" Richard said breaking the silence "What'd you do last night?" He questioned hoping that Kori trusted him enough to tell him. Maybe not everything but a little so he knew she was opening up to him.

Kori slightly stiffened beside him. "Um, I was um here just watching TV." Kori said laughing a little nervously.

Richard sighed knowing she was lying. That psycho that killed her parents could've killed her last night and she's acting like its nothing. Richard knew one thing for sure he wasn't going to let Kori out of his sight. But if she wasn't ready to talk to someone he wasn't going to push her.

"That's cool, what were you watching?" Richard asked wanting to know what she would come up with.

Kori looked over at Richard she hated lying to him, but she had to. "Some travel channel, it was nothing really." Kori said dismissfully.

The two then continued on in silence. Kori glanced out a nearby window looking at how sunny it was outside.

"Richard." Kori said

"Yeah?" Richard asked looking over at Kori who was looking out the window.

"Is there a beach near here?"

Richard was surprised by the question. "Uh yeah there is."

Smiling Kori glanced over at Richard "Can we go." She said excitedly.

Richard grinned at her child like nature. "Sure I'll call Rae, Gar, and Vic to ask if they can come."

"Great." Kori exclaimed standing up.

Richard got up also and headed for the door but stopped when he heard Kori's voice.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Lifting an eyebrow Richard said "To change into a swim suit and get some things."

Kori blushed at her stupidity "Of course right."

As Richard left Kori went into her room and looked for a bathing suit.

~~~~TT~~~~

After Richard had called the gang to see whether they wanted to go to the beach, they had all agreed, it was decided that Victor would pick them all up in his SUV that way they all could fit in.

As they arrived at the beach they saw that not too many people were there.

They all settled down on the beach. Rachel sat down in the shade and took out a book form her bag and started reading.

Gar looked at her, "What do you think you're doing?"

Rachel glanced up and gave an annoyed sigh, "Reading." She said simply as she returned to reading.

"Oh." Gar said, "In that case you want to go to the amusement park Friday." He said with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Rachel glanced up annoyed that she hadn't even been able to read a sentence without being interrupted.

"Fine." She kept it simple and went back to reading. Gar grinned from ear to ear and turned around as Victor addressed him.

"Yo Gar come over here and play some v ball." Victor shouted as he and Karen walked to the volleyball net.

"You sure you don't want to come with Rachel? You're missing out on all the fun." Gar pouted trying to persuade her to come and play with them.

"Thanks Gar but I'd rather not." Rachel stated as she began to read again.

Gar looked at Rachel seeing he was losing the argument. Sighing he said, "Ok."

Gar ran over to his friends ready to beat Vic.

Kori walked over to Rachel and asked, "Do you mind watching my things?"

Rachel looked up at Kori and said, "Sure why not."

Kori smiled at Rachel and then took off her loose t shirt and jean shorts revealing the purple bikini she was wearing.

Richard had walked off to where Vic, Karen, and Gar were playing and joined them. As Richard hit the volleyball to the opposite side of the net he glanced to were Kori and Rachel were and felt his mouth go dry. '_Oh my God'_ Kori's bikini showed off her toned and shaped legs, arms and stomach.

Richard stood their staring at Kori for a few more seconds before he realized the ball was coming for him and he wasn't ready, the ball went passed his head and rolled to a stop in the sand.

"Dude you never miss, what's got you so distracted?" Gar asked walking over to Richard.

Victor on the other side of the net stood with a knowing smirk, "Oh I think I know." He said while casting a quick glance over at Kori.

Gar then looked over to where Vic looked and started to laugh as he saw Richard's face start to redden. "Shut up." He muttered as he threw the ball over the net. Karen gave it a good punch sending it back. They went back and forth as Kori made her way over.

"Can one of you put some sunscreen on my back?" Kori asked holding out the bottle. "I asked Rach but she didn't want to get oil on her hands which would get on the pages of her book." Kori's legs and arms shined in the sun as it was now coated in sunscreen.

Vic gave a chuckle, "I'm sure Rich over here would love too." He bent down under the net and walked over to Karen. Gar slumped his shoulders as they made their way to the shore. Kori stood there with a smile on her face glancing between Gar and Richard.

Gar shook his hair to get it out of his face and pointed towards Rachel, "I think I need some shade."

They both watched as he walked away and laid down beside Rachel.

Kori dug her feet in the sand. "If you aren't comfortable, I can ask one of those guys." Kori motioned her head to a crowd of guys waving and giving her winks. Richard narrowed his eyes at them and quickly took the bottle from her hands.

"It's fine." He said. He took a couple breathes as he poured some sun screen on his hands and he hesitated as his hands hovered above her bare skin. Without a second thought he placed his hands on her back and began smothering it all over the skin.

Kori giggled slightly, "That tickles." Richard grinned as she jumped when his hands went down towards her left side.

He stopped as all the white was now blended in, "There."

Kori flipped her hair so it was now falling down her back. She turned around and took the sun screen from him. The sun was beating down on them. Kori saw Richards's shoulders and upper back were getting slightly red.

She smiled slyly and spun the bottle in her hands, "I think it's your turn." He looked baffled for a second before he slowly turned around.

Kori's hands fell down on his shoulders and he melted into her grasp. Her hands glided up and down his arms before going back to his back. Once she was done she gave him a pat on the shoulder. He turned back around and noticed she was walking away. He followed after her and realized she was putting the sunscreen beside her bag.

Without meaning to his eyes traveled along her body. From her soft looking feet with a hot pink polish coating her toe nails, up to her long toned golden legs. His eyes scanned upwards going over her back. He looked at her arms and squinted his eyes as he spotted a purple blue bruise on the back of her arm. Before he could marvel over it Kori turned around and smiled.

"What?" She asked seeing his serious face. He took a hold of her arm and Kori looked up at him with confused eyes.

"What are you doing?" She wondered as he lightly turned her arm over. Kori winced as he poked at her skin. She quickly pulled her arm back and looked at him with a guarded stance.

"What's your deal?" She snapped. For a second she saw the hurt flash in his eyes and she almost regretted snapping at him, until he spoke up.

"Where'd you get the bruise?" He asked matching her previous tone. She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"That's none of your business." She declared and attempted to walk past him before he moved and stood in her way.

"That just tells me something's going on." He said. Kori huffed and looked at him with cold eyes.

" Can you stop doing this!" She stormed past him and shook her head. Her hair blew in the breeze. Richard walked after her.

"Doing what?" He asked just as cold. Kori stopped and spun around.

"That. Just stay out of my business. You're not my boyfriend." Kori yelled and ran into the water. Gar and Rachel looked up and saw Kori run into the water while Richard kicked the sand and stormed off in the opposite direction.

~~~~TT~~~~

Kori dove into the water making sure she was away from Victor and Karen. She just needed time to cool down. Her anger faded as she swam farther to the point where she couldn't see her friends at all. She wasn't going out to sea she was swimming down the shore. She now sat on a rock underneath the pier bridge. Small waved swept up her feet. No one was here and she wondered if it was private property.

She must have swum at least three miles to get over here. There were cliffs and a small waterfall. Kori loved how romantic it looked. She was drawing a bird in the sand when she heard someone clear there throat. She jumped slightly startled.

"You know this is private property." She turned around and tried not to let her mouth drop. About 10 feet away was a guy around her age stood in dark red swim trunks. His well toned chest glistened with water and his sandy brown hair clung to his face. His light hazel colored eyes held slight amusement. His mouth slowly formed a knowing smirk as she had yet to speak.

He walked over and sat down next to her on the rock, "I won't tell if you don't."

Kori snapped out of her trance and blushed as his leg touched hers. "Uh I can go." She paused and gave a nervous laugh, "I mean of course I have to. This is private property."

He chuckled at her embarrassment, "It's fine really. I'd be lying if I said you were the first." He sounded genuine and Kori smiled.

"So what's a lovely lady like you doing here alone?" He asked. Kori shrugged her shoulders, "Needed an escape."

"Well I guarantee this is the perfect place." He acknowledged as he looked her over. He had to say purple was definitely a nice color for her.

"I think you're right. I'm Kori." She said holding out her hand. He took it and placed a kiss on her knuckles, "Call me Connor, beautiful."

~~~~TT~~~~

The sun began setting and the others started packing up. Rachel held her book under her arm and scanned the waters. Gar stood off to the side eating at his snow cone. Richard looked slightly annoyed, "Where is she?"

Rachel gave him a pointed look, "Maybe if you hadn't pissed her off she would be here."

Gar snorted and Richard glared at him. "It's not my fault." Gar said as he motioned to the snow cone, "I got a brain freeze."

Richard rolled his eyes and turned away. Karen wrapped a towel around her body, "What if something happened." She said dreadfully.

"Don't think like that." Rachel reasoned. Although a part of her was debating it. She had never seen Kori get out of the water.

"Hey ya'll I think that's her." Victor bellowed as a figure popped out of the water. Richard felt an immediate relief wash over him. Although it was quickly gone when he saw another figure beside her. A masculine figure.

**~~~~TT~~~~~**

**Hope you enjoyed (:**

**Ash & Hayl**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Got the whole private property idea (not exactly like it) from the story ****Summertime.**


	16. Chapter 16

**We don't own Teen Titans **

**Starting Over: Chapter Sixteen**

**~~~~~TT~~~~~~**

Richard watched as Kori got closer to them he could feel his jealousy beginning to grow as he saw how closely the guy was walking next to Kori.

Kori finally made her way to them. "Hey guys sorry I'm a little late." She said laughing nervously.

Richard snorted, "A little."

Kori glared at him. Rachel could sense the tense atmosphere between them and broke the uneasy silence.

"So Kori who's this?" She asked while gesturing at the guy that had followed her up the beach.

Kori turned towards Rachel and then put her hand on Connor's arm, "This is Connor. He owns the most gorgeous property all the way down the shore."

"Well it was nice to meet you but Kori we should be heading out." Victor said cutting into the conversation.

"It was nice talking to you Connor. Goodbye." Kori said as Rachel handed her her bag.

"The pleasure's all mine beautiful."Connor said while kissing Kori's cheek. "You know where to find me if you decide to come back." He said with a wink and then descended back to the beach and joined some of his friends.

"The pleasures all mine." Richard mocked. "What are you doing with him anyway?"

"None of your business." Kori said narrowing her eyes at Richard. This is exactly what she wanted Richard to stop doing.

"Alright ya'll let's get moving." Victor said while ushering the group into the car ignoring the growing tension between the two.

~~~~~TT~~~~~~

Richard and Kori walked down the hallway were their apartments were at. It was already eight in the evening. They had spent most of the day at the beach.

Richard was deciding if he should say something when they reached their apartments.

He turned to Kori to at least say good night when He saw Kori open her door and slam the door shut behind her right into Richards face.

'So much for that idea.' Richard thought sourly. He scoffed and walked into the apartment slamming the door shut to rub it in Kori's face although she wasn't around.

He changed into some sweats and took off his shirt. It was a little hot, he'd have to call to see if something was wrong with his air conditioning. He flopped onto his bed and landed on top of the covers.

He turned the television on and attempted to watch, but his thoughts got in the way.

'I acted like an ass. Maybe I should apologize.' Richard thought as he finally turned off the TV and looked to the clock. 9:06.

'I don't want to wake her, but I want to get this off my chest.' Richard decided letting his controlling ways kick in.

He got up and made his way to the door forgetting to put his shirt back on. The cool night air breezed onto his pale skin and he turned to the right and knocked on Kori's door.

~~~~~~~TT~~~~~~~

Kori slammed her bag down on her counter and huffed in frustration, "He's such a jerk!"

'_A cute one though_.' Kori added before groaning, "What is wrong with me."

Kori made her way to her room and changed into her pajamas and got ready to go to bed. It was only 8:30 but the beach was exhausting. Kori turned off the light and laid on her bed trying to go to sleep. She was snuggly under the covers, her eye lids drooping when she heard a knock at her door.

Groaning Kori rolled over so that she was starring at the ceiling. She sat there for about 10 seconds when she heard another knock this time more loudly.

Kori sat up and got out of bed walking to her front door. Opening it she saw the last person she expected to see.

"Richard what are you doing here?" Kori questioned. She had figured he wouldn't want to talk to her seeing as how she treated him.

"Can I come in?" Richard asked.

Kori looked at Richard a few seconds before she stepped back and opened the door wider for him to fit through.

Richard sat down on the couch and looked up at Kori who had her arms crossed.

"Look Kori, I'm really sorry I acted like a total ass. You just wanted some privacy and I of all people should understand." Richard said.

Kori took a seat next to Richard on the couch ready to pick another argument when she looked at his face and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Taking a deep breath Kori said, "It's okay I guess I was just annoyed at you hovering all the time. I'm sorry too I didn't exactly act my best."

Richard smiled a little. "Good I guess we're on the same page then."

Kori nodded. They sat there like that in a comfortable silence. Kori growing slightly restless of the quiet suddenly stood up startling Richard.

Kori bent forward, "Sorry." Her leaned body made it easier to retrieve the remote. She turned the TV on to at least have some background noise.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Richard asked casually. Kori threw him a look before shrugging.

"I don't know," Kori stated before she let a small smile tug at her lips. "I was sort of hoping to spend the day with Connor. I'd have to see." Kori had to bit her lip from laughing. She just loved to tease Richard. She watched him narrow his eyes and purse his lips holding back a snide comment.

He caught her smile and shook his head, "Now that was uncalled for."

She gave him a playfully light shove. "You know what was uncalled for?"

He shook his head letting her rest hers on his shoulder as she made herself comfortable laying down sideways.

Kori tilted her head up and gave a smirk, "You knocking on my door."

"Yeah. Yeah." Richard shrugged it off having to look away from her face. With that smirk he could do just about anything.

They sat together watching some TV before Richard began to shuffle his legs. _'Should I ask her?_' He mentally battled himself unaware Kori was watching his legs moving.

She placed a hand on his knees, "Relax. What's got you so nervous?" She laughed.

Richard swallowed, "Nothing."

'_Ugh. I'm such a wimp. All you have to do is ask her…but what if she says no? This is pointless I'll never know unless I just bite the bullet.' _Richard thought.

Kori was looking up at him when he looked down. Their eyes connected and Richard found himself dwelling in the green that was so close to being his top color.

"I….uuh….want to ask you something." Richard started. _'God. I sounded like a stuttering idiot.'_

"Okay." Kori said giving her full attention to him.

Richard ran a hand threw his hair in frustration. _'Get it over with, Grayson._' He looked back to Kori and swallowed back his fear.

"Will you go out with me?" He blurted out. Kori looked at him shocked. Richard closed his eyes and groaned. _'I sounded like some desperate bum, god I just screwed this up…she hasn't even said anything…maybe I should go'_

Kori was about to reply when he opened his eyes and stood up. He was looking down at the ground. "Forget I said anything."

He walked quickly to the door not wanting to meet her gaze, no doubt things would be awkward from now on.

He pulled open the door and was about to step out when Kori yelled out, "Richard wait!"

He paused and hesitantly looked back. His breath caught in his throat as he finally took notice to what she was wearing. Her shorts were perfect for showing off her long toned legs and her tank showed off her golden skin, but what he loved most was her hair. It was unruly and up in a messy ponytail. He wondered if had woken her up, but was distracted as she was now face to face with him.

"You really are an idiot," Kori laughed lightly. "I would love to go out with you, unless you want to walk away and not hear what I have to say."

He blushed regretfully and coughed hoping she hadn't noticed.

"I like you Richard and I think us going out could strengthen our friendship. So my answer is a yes." Kori whispered her lips touching his with every word. He grinned like an idiot and closed the gap between the, for the first time.

~~~~~~~TT~~~~~~~~

"Come on Rae lets go on again." Gar exclaimed as he started walking to go wait in the line again for the roller coaster they had just ridden.

"Gar that was the fourth time we went on that thing. It was a miracle you even got me on it the first time let alone all four. I think it's time my stomach takes a vacation." Rachel said as she sat down on a nearby bench trying to stop her nausea.

Gar walked to the bench and sat down next to her. "I guess you're right. This time I'm going to let you pick. So Rae what do you want to do?" Gar questioned.

Rachel raised her eyebrow looking up at Gar, he usually wouldn't want her to pick fearing that she would chose the haunted house that actually was claimed to be haunted.

"Well." Rachel said while drawing out the word long enough to look at Gar's face. She internally smirked as she saw how nervous he was.

"I want to." She glanced around looking for something that interested her when she saw the cotton candy booth. "Go get some cotton candy."

"Come on Rae you know that place is haunted and—" Gar stopped and looked at Rachel to see she had a small smile on her face. "You want cotton candy?" Gar said disbelief written all over his face.

"Just because I seem creepy that doesn't mean that I don't like sweets every once in a while." Rachel stated as she got up on her feet and started walking over to the booth.

Gar stood the shocked for a few seconds. _'She really is full of surprises. I didn't even think she would agree to go out with me, let alone eat cotton candy._'

Rachel turned around to see Gar still sitting on the bench. "You coming or what?" Rachel yelled over to him.

Gar looked up to see that Rachel was already halfway to the booth. "Yeah." Gar said getting up and walking to where Rachel stood waiting for him.

He grabbed her hand and they walked to the cotton candy booth together.

"What can I get for you." The vendor asked.

"Uh one cotton candy please." Gar said taking the cotton candy and handing the vendor the money.

Walking away from the booth Gar handed the candy treat to Rachel. "Here you go babe."

Rachel raised her eyebrow at the pet name. "Gar its Rachel. But seeing as how you can't even get that into your head, I'll allow you to call me Rae. But never ever call me babe one more time."

Gar laughed nervously. "You got it Rae."

As they were walking Rachel saw a familiar shade of red hair. Patting Gar on the arm she said, "Hey Gar isn't that Kori."

Gar looked to where Rachel pointed and said, "Dude I think it is, but why is she her by herself?"

"I don't think she is." Rachel said as both of them saw Richard walking next to Kori.

"Looks like Dick finally got the courage to ask her out." Gar said chuckling. "Wait until Vic finds out about this."

The couple walked over to Richard and Kori.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doing?" Gar asked.

"Nothing just here to hang out." Richard said.

"Sureeee." Gar said. "Looks like you two are on a date." Gar said wagging his eyebrows up and down.

Richard's cheeks turned slightly pink. He was about to make a comment to Gar but Kori spoke up.

"Rachel it's nice to see you. So you're here with Gar?" Kori said smiling at the two.

"Yeah Gar looks like you two are on a date." Richard said reusing his words.

Gar looked at Rachel and put his arm around her waist, "That's because we are."

Richard looked shocked not believing that Rachel would actually agree to go out with Gar. Kori smiled brightly and hugged each of them.

"That is so great. You guys are really cute together." Kori said beaming at them.

Rachel blushed and muttered a thanks.

Gar looked at his watch, "Sorry guys but we should get going."

"Have a nice time." Rachel said to Richard and Kori as she followed Gar out of the amusement park.

Gar pulled into the driveway of Rachel's house and got out of the car and opened Rachel's door for her.

"Thank you." Rachel said as she got out of the car.

Gar just smiled at her and walked her to the door.

Looking up at Gar Rachel said, "I had a really great time."

"Really?" Gar questioned.

Rachel smiled, "Really."

Gar smiled and said, "That's good. I'm glad you had a good time."

"Me too." Rachel responded.

The two settled into silence not knowing what to say or do. They were still in front of Rachel's front door.

"I guess I'll see you later Gar." Rachel said as she unlocked the door.

"Yeah but I still need to do one more thing." Gar said as her turned Rachel around and kissed her softly on the lips.

~~~~~TT~~~~~

Kori and Richard walked through the amusement park after Gar and Rachel had left.

"Aren't they just perfect for each other?" Kori said to Richard.

Richard chuckled. "I actually think you're right. I'm happy for the two of them."

Kori gazed around and squealed in delight, "Let's go there." She pointed to a wooden house with a light up sign saying 'The Haunted Harbor.' "It looks fun!"

Richard followed her finger and gave her an amused smile, "You mean you aren't scared of those things?"

Kori shook her head, "What's life without a little danger."

He suppressed a chuckle and nodded, "Amen to that, let's get going then."

He grabbed her hand and began walking to the end of the line. The employer nodded his head and the line began moving. Kori and Richard walked by being the last ones to enter the house.

"Don't get too spooked." The guy in the uniform said with a humorous glint in his eyes which were fixed on Kori. Richard glared and moved his hand so it wrapped around her waist. Kori shivered from the guys stare he looked familiar, but with all the face paint she couldn't quite see who he really was.

Together the two walked in and the floor creaked beneath them. Fog machines were set up and made it hard to see. Kori flapped her hands back and forth in attempt to see what was ahead of her.

"Jeez, this place _is_ creepy." Kori whispered walking the path. The red arrows pointed left and right. Kori turned right and they walked by passing various obstacles.

"Tell me about it." Richard replied.

Kori was about to say something when a figure jumped out. Kori screamed and squeezed Richard's arm. He had to laugh at her expression, it was priceless.

"Calm down, Kor. They're paid to do that." Richard explained as she ran ahead her face looking slightly pale.

Kori looked at him , "They're paid to give people heart attacks."

He laughed again and shook his head, "Come on the exit is up ahead."

Kori didn't need to be told twice she walked and pushed open the door welcoming the crowded place. "Never again will I do that." Kori concluded.

"What about life can't be lived without a little danger?" Richard teased.

Kori huffed, "Maybe something a little less…revolting."

He shook his head, "Whatever you say." He took a look at his watch and saw it was nearing 9. He looked towards the Ferris Wheel and saw not that many people were in line.

"Come on." Richard took a hold of her hand and began walking to the Ferris Wheel. Kori followed him without question a smile appearing on her face as the stopped in line.

"You know," Kori stared. "I've never been on one of these things."

His eyes trailed to hers, "Are you serious?"

Kori nodded, "Yeah, but I'm glad my first time is with you."

He smiled. It would be a lie if he said his mind didn't wonder to…other things with that statement. So he snapped out of it and walked after Kori who was the first in on the little cart.

The lady closed off their booth and called out, "Next."

Slowly they began their way up and around. Kori leaned over the side, "This is so beautiful."

Richard smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! This has been so amazing. I haven't had this much fun in so long." Kori said her eyes lighting up.

Richard looked at her with sympathy, but he quickly hid it. "I'm glad, Kori."

She smiled and scooted closer to him, "In fact, I think this has been the best first date I've ever had."

He didn't say anything, instead he let their faces lean in closer to each other as their lips were about to touch, they didn't realize they had stopped moving and someone cleared their throat.

Kori pulled back and gave a nervous laugh, "Sorry." She ushered Richard out of the booth and quickly got out behind him.

Kori intertwined her hand with his and gave a content sigh, "What now?"

Richard looked around and noticed they had covered the entire park minus the games. "How about I win you something?"

Kori laughed, "Don't be so sure of yourself, you may not be as good as you look."

He gave her a playful glare, "Is that a challenge."

Kori placed her hands on her hips, "You know it."

He mocked her stance, "You're on."

Grinning, Kori looked at her options. There was a dunk booth, shooting the target booth, throw the rings on the bottle booth, whack a mole booth and a kissing booth.

Kori smirked, "The kissing booth."

Richard raised an eyebrow and looked to the booth, "No."

Kori laughed, "I was just kidding. How good is your aim?"

"Better than you think." He said.

Kori narrowed her eyes, "Then it's settled. First to win three games." Richard grinned loving her challenging nature.

The vendor handed them five rings each. Richard went up first. He concentrated on the glass bottles and threw his first ring. It skidded over the bottles landing behind the table. Kori bit her lips to keep from laughing as Richard's face scrunched in frustration.

He threw his second ring and it twirled on the top of the bottle. Richard was about to jump on satisfaction when the bottle tipped and crashed to the floor. He groaned, "You've got to be kidding me."

He tossed the third ring determined to make it. It knocked over two bottles. The man behind the counter shook his head. Richard glanced at Kori and saw her lips were turning up. He quickly looked away and threw the last two rings. They went through two bottle and stopped on the flat surface. Richard jumped and grinned. He looked at Kori and said, "Beat that."

"I'm sure I can." She stated. She threw her rings back to back not giving them time to settle on the targets. Richard stared in disbelief as she made five out of five. The man smiled and walked over.

"What would you like my lady."

Kori smiled and pointed to the big fluffy pink rabbit.

Richard and Kori walked away from the booth. Richard was sulking in his own pity.

He sighed loudly for the fifth time, "I can't believe it."

Kori giggled, "You don't have to believe it."

He looked down at her "You're just saying that because you were better than me."

Kori jumped up and down and pointed to him, "Yes! You just admitted I'm better than you."

His eyes widened, "Hey! You tricked me."

Kori shrugged and looked up with an innocent face, "I did?"

He grinned and shook his head. "We should get going."

Kori nodded and looked to the exit and her heart froze. She stopped walking and stared at the man she wanted nothing than to forget.

"You okay?" Richard asked concerned mixed with worry. Kori slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I have to go." She ran away from him hoping he wouldn't follow her.

Richard stood there for about 2 seconds before he registered what she said and dashed after her only to see she was nowhere to be seen.

'_What the heck just happened?'_

~~~~~TT~~~~~

Kori ran away from Richard and dashed to the exit, trying to get away from the amusement park and the guy she desperately wanted to leave her alone.

Kori walked out onto the street when she realized she had no clue how to get home. She had never been in this part of the city and Richard had driven them there so she didn't even have a way of transportation.

'_Maybe that was a bad idea. I probably would've been safer with Richard.'_ Kori thought as she turned the corner of the street. _'Well no because then he would be put in danger, and this has to do with me.'_

Suddenly Kori was roughly pushed and she felt someone tightly grab her arm. She tried punching behind her to hopefully punch the person in the face but the person dodged with ease.

"Now now Kori you don't want to make me do something I'll regret" The person said.

Kori struggled knowing that this was the person that had murdered her family, and wanted to kill her too.

Kori screamed out for someone, anyone but her voice was muffled as the person stuffed a handkerchief into her mouth.

Then the person applied pressure to her neck squeezing the cluster of nerves.

Kori tried desperately to free herself but soon everything went black.

**~~~~TT~~~~**

**There you have it Chapter 16, hope everyone enjoyed it. This chapter is by far the longest!**

**Ash & Hayl**


	17. Chapter 17

**We don't own Teen Titans**

**Starting Over: Chapter Seventeen**

**~~~~~TT~~~~~**

After searching for Kori to no avail, Richard hesitantly went home. He had knocked on her door and when she didn't answer he figured that she was sound asleep.

The alarm clock woke Richard up at twelve in the afternoon. Groaning he rolled over in bed and got up. He took a shower and changed his clothes when he heard voices out in the living room.

Cautiously Richard slowly exited his room and walked to the living room, ready to fight in a moment's notice.

He dropped his fighting stance as he saw who it was.

"Do you know what time it is?" Richard asked annoyed.

"Yeah it's about time you got your lazy ass out of bed." Victor commented to Richard.

Richard glared at him before he saw Gar sitting on the couch next to Rachel eating his chips.

"Gar those are mine!" Richard said as he snatched the bag away from him.

"What are all of you doing here anyway?" Richard said as he sat down on the couch.

Gar and Victor shrugged. "We were bored." They both commented at the same time.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the two of them.

Richard glanced at the clock and saw that it was now almost one in the afternoon.

"Hey have any of you seen Kori today, I haven't seen her since yesterday." Richard asked them.

Gar snickered, "Wow did your date go _that _bad?"

Richard narrowed his eyes at Gar, "No it was great, but she left and I haven't seen her since then."

"No Dick we haven't seen Kori." Rachel said to him.

"Sorry man but I was at Karen's all day yesterday." Victor said holding his hands up in surrender.

Richard then fixed his gaze on Gar. "No dude I haven't seen her either."

Richard felt a feeling of dread wash over him_. 'Maybe I should check her apartment she should be awake by now.'_

Richard got up from the couch and made his way to the door when Gar called out to him.

"Dude where are you going?" Gar asked

"To go see if Kori's home." Richard said as he opened the door and stepped into the hallway of the apartment complex. He went next door and knocked.

"Kori its Richard."

Richard was met with silence. '_Ok she's not home. Where can she be?' _He thought as he walked back into his apartment.

"Was she there?" Rachel asked seeing Richard walk back into the room.

"Uh no she wasn't" Richard said a little concern in his voice.

"Maybe she has a shift at the café." Rachel suggested.

"Wouldn't she have told you if she did and plus she doesn't have a car. One of us would've had to drive her." Richard said.

Victor looked at Richard with a sharp tone he asked, "Just what are you saying?"

Richard sighed and ran a hand threw his hair, "I think something bad has happened."

Gar stopped watching the television as he picked up on their conversation, "Like what?"

"I think I have an idea of what and I'm going to look into it." Richard made a move to leave, but Victor was quicker and blocked his exit.

"Not so fast. If my lil sis is in danger I want to know." He crossed his arms over his chest trying to be intimidating.

"Guys it to dangerous for you." Richard tried to explain.

Rachel stood up, "Dangerous for us? What about you."

"Yeah." Gar piped up standing by Rachel.

Richard inwardly groaned. They wouldn't let him leave unless they came with and he didn't want to add their lives to being at risk.

'_You don't tell anyone you don't need to._' Bruce's words flowed through his head.

Richard looked down at his shoes, "I have something I need to tell you."

The others were a taken back by his serious tone. They glanced at each other before settling their gaze back to the man staring at his dirty sneakers.

"What is it?" Rachel asked quietly. Richard looked up and slowly breathed in and out.

'_I really don't want to do this. What if they hate me…what if they tell Kori? God, I don't even want to think about that. I guess I should just get this over with.'_

"Dick?" Victor called as Richard looked in the distance. He shook his head and looked at his three friends.

"Look, I'm about to tell you something that you have to promise me you won't ever tell Kori." Richard began waiting as his friends nodded confirming they'd keep quiet. "I'm….Nightwing."

Silence. Richard held his breath for what seemed like an eternity before Victor cracked a grin and gave a loud long laugh.

"Man that was good, next you'll be saying Bruce is Batman." Victor mocked wiping a tear from his eye.

Rachel and Gar kept quiet seeing Richard clench his jaw and harden his gaze on his grinning friend.

"As a matter of fact he is." Richard said before he mentally smacked himself, hoping Bruce didn't find out he let his identity slip.

Victor stopped laughing and took note of his friend's seriousness. He nervously tugged at his shirt and looked around the room.

"Man your serious?" Victor asked after a while. Richard only nodded.

"Well okay then," Rachel spoke for the first time. "That was unexpected, but hardly a surprise to some of us," She flicked her eyes towards Vic who rubbed the back of head nervously. "You are pretty calm in risky situations and I have no doubt you won't find Kori…so what are you waiting for?"

Richard smiled slightly relieved they didn't hate him. He made a move to leave and Victor stepped out of his way.

Once Gar heard the door shut he snapped out of trance, "Woo, dudes I forget to get his autograph."

~~~~~~~TT~~~~~~~~

Richard walked up the steps to his childhood home. He knocked on the door and took a step back waiting for the door to open.

"Good afternoon, Master Richard." Alfred said as he opened the door allowing Richard to enter. "Master Bruce is in the study."

Richard smiled at the butler, "Thanks, Al" He said as he walked up the stairs to the room where Bruce was located.

Richard opened the door and joined Bruce over at the computers.

"What do we have?" Richard asked. After leaving his apartment he called Bruce to let him know what had happened and if he could find any information and that he was on his way over.

Bruce typed away on the keyboard, "It looks like we've got some activity at the abandoned warehouse on Baker Street."

"Alright I'm on it." Richard said as he raced out of the room, down the stairs and into the Bat Cave. He hopped onto his N-Cycle and sped off towards the abandoned warehouse.

'_Hold on Kori I'm coming.'_

~~~~TT~~~~

Kori groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head felt like it had hundreds of needles through it. Kori glanced around and saw that she was in a small dirty room. She saw that her clothes had various spots of dirt on them. _'These were my best jeans too'_ Kori though with a small frown.

Slowly standing up Kori tried to walk towards the door. She knew it was probably locked but she didn't care. Kori got about 10 feet before she fell flat on her stomach. There was pressure on her left leg and as she got to a sitting position she saw that her left ankle was shackled to the wall with a huge thick chain.

"That's just great." Kori mumbled. She walked back over to the wall and sat down leaning her back against it when she glanced to her left and saw that her cell phone was across the room. Quickly getting up Kori walked as far as she could with the shackle on and then laid down on her stomach stretching her arms out as far as they could go.

"Come on, come on." Kori said to herself. _'Just a little more_.' She thought as her fingertips lightly brushed the side of her phone. She stretched a little more, her arms burning, as she finally managed to grab her phone.

She quickly dialed the phone number that Nightwing gave her one of the times he had visited her when she heard the voice of the man that put her here.

"I see you've managed to get your cell." The guy dressed in a black body suit said then chuckled. "Took you long enough, go ahead press call get Nightwing on the phone so he can hear you die."

Kori stopped dialing shocked as she saw the man in front of her. She didn't even hear him come in.

"He'll come running in here, bo staff ready and all intense ready to bust in here ready to save his Lady Love only to find her beautiful lifeless body." He went on.

"You know I say we even pose the body for maximum dramatic effect since that's the image that dear ol' Nightwing will carry for the rest of his life."

Kori just looked at him shocked, her phone still in her hands.

"Gee Kori don't look so shocked, I've been watching you for some time now. In fact I didn't even plan on killing your family just you but when you weren't home." He said. "Well I guess you could say I got a little mad." He said with a sick smile.

He gestured towards her hands that still clutched her phone. "So what's it gonna be?"

Kori clenched her teeth together and dropped her phone to the ground and watched as he picked it up and tossed it at the farthest corner of the warehouse room.

"Given up just like that?" He questioned

"I want to live." She said simply. _'I'm gonna make sure you get what you deserve a lifetime sentence in jail you sick bastard._' Kori thought.

"Why? I promise to make your death as painless as possible." He said as he took out a syringe.

Kori looked at the syringe and tried to desperately get her foot free from the shackle.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Kori cried out at him.

"That my dear doesn't matter, you'll soon be with your family." He said walking up to her and grabbing her in a headlock lifting the syringe to her neck. "I promise it's completely painless."

He was just about to stick the syringe in her neck when the door busted open.

Nightwing stood at the other side of the small room. "Drop it." He commanded.

The guy dressed in black chuckled and said, "And why would I do that?"

Nightwing didn't answer he lunged at the guy and punched him in the face. The guy staggered back but soon regained footing and punched back at Nightwing who dodged every shot. Nightwing then punched him on the head knocking him unconscious just as the police arrived.

The police went to the guy and handcuffed him while carrying him to the squad car to be brought to the station.

Nightwing went to Kori and with a tool from his belt undid the shackle on her ankle freeing her.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Nightwing asked while inspecting Kori for any marks.

"I'm fine." Kori said her voice barely above a whisper.

Nightwing looked at her skeptically, "Kori you were kidnapped by a whack job trying to be someone else and kept here overnight. This place is beyond dirty who knows what you could've come in contact with." Nightwing said trying to reason with her.

Kori stood up and Nightwing did also. "Please I don't want to go to the hospital. I'm fine I just want to go home." Kori said her voice shaking slightly.

Nightwing sighed and looked at her, "Ok."

It was almost 11 at night when Nightwing walked Kori into her apartment. They both sat down on the couch and stared in front of them neither one of them speaking until Nightwing broke the silence.

"Kori are you sure you're okay? You haven't spoken since we left." He said concerned for her. "What happened when you were with him?"

Kori turned her head sideways to look at Nightwing tears gathering in her eyes. "It's my fault they died." Kori said as the tears she was holding back spilled onto her cheeks. "I was supposed to be home but at the last minute I decided to go to a friend's house. He only wanted to kill me, but since I wasn't there he killed them instead because he was mad I ruined his plans." Kori said her voice breaking at the end as she started sobbing.

Nightwing wrapped his arms around Kori whispering soothing words in her ear. "It's okay Kori. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault." Nightwing repeated to her until she calmed down.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Nightwing asked wanting to help her as much as possible.

Kori looked at Nightwing with a sheepish express, "Well." Kori said , "If it's not too much to ask I was kind of hoping you could get my cell phone."

Nightwing looked at her confused.

"It's back at the warehouse. I know I could just get a new one, but that phone kinda has sentimental value. A really good friend gave it to me." Kori said.

Nightwing thought about the day that he bought Kori the phone and chuckled, "Of course."

Nightwing got up to leave and went to the window when he turned around. "Goodnight Kori."

Kori smiled at him her eyes still a little red from crying. "Goodnight."

Before Nightwing could jump out the window Kori called out to him. "Wait." Nightwing turned back around to Kori. "Thank you for everything." Kori said.

Nightwing smiled at her. "No problem." And with that he jumped out into the night.

**~~~~TT~~~~~**

**Here you have it Chapter 17.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it (:**

**XOXO**

**Ash & Hayl**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Starting Over: Chapter Eighteen**

**~~~~~~TT~~~~~~**

Kori quickly got dressed into a pair of her second favorite jeans, since her best one was ruined unfortunately. Maybe if she planned it right Richard could take her shopping, with the way they got along she knew it wouldn't be that hard.

She placed on a long sleeved off the shoulder knit sweater. It was her mothers and she felt a little closer to her when she wore it. She looked at her reflection and sighed sadly before heading out of her apartment.

She had woken up earlier to an urgent message from Gar saying, '_S.O.S Mt D's'_

She had briefly wondered if everyone was going to be there, but as she walked out of the door and looked at the parking lot she saw Rachel and Victor's car and figured they were also there.

She knocked on Richard's door and rocked on her heels as the door was swing open.

Rachel gave a small smile, "Hey. Come on in."

Kori stepped inside and walked to the gathering room and noticed everyone looked up at her when she walked in. She looked around nervously hating that all the attention was on her.

"So…." Kori began. "What are you guys up to?"

Victor cleared his throat, "Well little lady we were just wondering what you've been up to." He kept it vague not wanting her to know he knew more than he should.

Gar nodded to show he agreed. Rachel took a seat by him and Kori followed suit taking a seat by Richard. They hadn't talked since she had abruptly left, but she would hopefully get to explaining that.

Kori swallowed before answering, "Not much." She turned to Richard and gave an apologetic smile, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for leaving you yesterday….something came up."

"Like what?" Rachel asked joining in.

Kori fiddled with her fingers and looked at each and one of their faces. Worry and concern. Kori was grateful to have found her 'second' family and maybe telling them the truth wasn't so bad.

Kori sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment letting her family flash in her mind. She felt as though they were urging her to tell the truth and she shivered as a chill swept past her. The others sat patiently waiting to hear what she had to say.

Sighing again Kori finally looked up, "I have to be honest with you guys." They all slowly nodded their heads having no clue what she was going to say. Richard grabbed her hand in his knowing she'd need the reassurance.

She let out a shaky breath and gulped feeling her throat tighten due to her unleashed tears, "Awhile ago you guys asked me what I was doing here." Again the others nodded looking at her intently. "Well I lied. My family they were…..murdered." Kori felt a tear slip from her eye as she had a hard time saying the word. Rachel gasped lightly and Victor looked as if was ready to wrap her in a hug. Gar sat there with a sympathetic expression knowing exactly how it felt.

Richard gave her hand a squeeze and she gave him a tiny smile. "The guy who killed them was after me, but Nightwing has been helping me. Checking on me every night and yesterday…" Kori looked at Richard. "When I ran off it was because of the guy. He kidnapped me and Nightwing saved me. The guy who killed my family is now in jail."

Kori waited for her friends to say something. When she heard nothing she looked up and frowned as she saw them glancing around the room determined not to meet her eyes.

"Okay guys what's going on?" Kori asked.

"Nothing." Gar lied. "I'm sorry about your family. I know what it's like…actually all of has lost at least one of our parents."

Victor nodded, "Yeah….it's the sad truth."

"Really?" Kori questioned. They nodded.

"My mom died in a laboratory accident." Victor admitted.

Gar gave a sad smile, "We were on a boat trip when the boat started sinking. I was the only one with a life vest. My parents drowned." Rachel patted him on the back.

"My dad killed my mother." Rachel said not letting any of the emotions she was feeling show.

Kori looked at Richard and he looked away, "I don't want to talk about it." Kori nodded understanding although she wished he would have opened up if not to their friends at least her.

"Oh," Kori brightened. "Did I tell you guys I have Nightwing's number?"

Richard coughed and looked to the left. The others sat there determined to keep their mouth shut not wanting anything to escape by accident.

Kori narrowed her eyes at them, "Okay this is the second time you've done that. What is it?" After receiving no answer an idea popped in her head. When she mentioned Nightwing they got all quite. "Do you guys not like Nightwing?"

She huffed when she received no answer again, "Fine be that way." She mocked them by looking around and her eyes stopped on a pink blackberry.

'_Funny that looks like my phone._' Kori thought. She squinted her eyes and her face scrunched in confusion, '_Wait a minute that is my phone…..Oh my god.'_

Richard followed her gaze as he watched her face expression change. His eyes widened as she saw she was looking at her phone. When he left he had retrieved it and was planning on giving it to her later tonight.

"Kori—" Richard started, but Kori interrupted him as she stood up quickly.

"I can't believe it! You've been lying to me!" Kori glared at her friends, "And you knew." She watched as they bowed their heads in shame. She shook her head franticly. "Unbelievable. Now I know why you were always in my business. Were you just dating me so you could do your job as a hero to keep innocents safe?" Kori yelled at Richard. She snatched up her phone and stormed towards the door.

"You know what? I hope you got what you wanted Dick. For now on just leave me alone…all of you." Kori looked at her so called friends and ran out of the apartment.

Richard punched the couch and yelled out, "Damn it!"

Victor let out a low whistle and the glare he got from Rachel told him now wasn't the time.

Richard stood up, "I think you guys should go." He left and they heard his door slam shut.

Gar slumped on the sofa, "Poor dude. He must be torn… I mean Kori never ever calls Dick…Dick." Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

Victor sighed and stood up, "I think we should go guys." They slowly got up and left the apartment in silence.

Once outside they stopped and looked at Kori's door. Rachel gave a long sigh, "Vic you mind dropping Gar off, I think I'm going to talk to Kori."

Victor nodded, "Sure thing…and good luck."

"See ya later Rae." Gar said kissing Rachel goodbye. Rachel smiled lightly and watched as they descended down the hall and watched the elevator door close.

Rachel took a deep breath before she softly knocked on Kori's door.

"Go away!" Rachel heard Kori's muffled voice through the door.

"Kori its Rachel I want to talk to you." Rachel said. After about a minute and the door still hadn't opened Rachel knocked on the door again. "Please Kori."

After a moment the door swung open and Rachel inwardly flinched at Kori's hostile gaze. Her glare would put hers to shame.

"Can I come in?" Rachel questioned.

Silently Kori opened the door wider for Rachel to come inside.

Kori closed the door and turned around to face Rachel.

"Look Kori I know you're mad at Dick but he did what he did with good intentions." Rachel said trying to defend her childhood friend.

Kori snorted, "Right lie to people to get inside information about criminals."

Rachel sighed, "Kori you now that's not true. What would you do if someone you cared about was in danger, he was just trying to protect you."

"I still don't get why he lied to me, unless he never really cared about me." Kori said staring sadly at the floor.

Rachel looked at Kori saying, "Ok I know you know that's not true. Why would he have asked you out then?"

Kori thought for a moment, "I don't know to see if I would tell him something about what happened maybe."

"Is that really what you think?" Rachel asked. Kori nodded at her. "Then let me ask you this: when you guys were at the carnival did you once talk about your past? Did Dick once even ask a question about your past?"

Realization settled on Kori's face. "No."

Rachel walked over to Kori and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He really truthfully cares about you Kori. I now right know he's beating himself up over what happened today, he didn't want you to find out like this. He hates that you're hurting because of him."

Kori smiled at Rachel, "You really know him really well don't you?"

Rachel gave her a small smile, "Yeah that's how I also know that when he gets mad he always goes to the gym. And I can guarantee that's where he's at right now. You should probably go talk to him."

"You're right Rachel. Thank you." Kori said giving Rachel a hug.

Rachel smiled, "It was no problem. I wouldn't want two of my best friends not speaking to each other." She smirked. "I'll give you a ride to the gym."

"Thank you, just let me grab a few things." Kori said as she disappeared into her room returning a few moments later with a gym bag.

"Let's go." Kori said as she and Rachel both headed out the door and into the car heading for the gym.

**~~~~TT~~~~**

**Only one more chapter to go until this story is finished.**

**We really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**XOXO**

**Ash & Hayl**


	19. Chapter 19 The END!

**We do not own Teen Titans**

**Starting Over: Chapter Nineteen**

**~~~~~TT~~~~~**

"Thanks for the ride Rachel." Kori said as she got out of her car.

"No problem and good luck with Dick." Rachel said as she drove off.

Kori took a deep breath and entered the gym. Looking around she spotted the bathroom and went in there to change. Once she exited the bathroom she glanced around trying to spot where Richard was at.

She saw him at the punching bag, punching it fiercely over and over again. He was in a white wife beater and black sweatpants. Kori looked him over and blushed lightly as she found herself staring at his abs.

She patted down her shirt to make herself look presentable and walked over. He hadn't noticed her approach so she cleared her throat.

Richard huffed and wiped some sweat that began falling down his face, "Find something else, lady." He said gruffly.

Raising an eyebrow Kori spoke, "That's a nice way to speak to someone who's trying to get your attention."

Glancing up Richard's mouth fell open. One hand was on her hips and the other hang by her side. She was in black Nike shorts and a pale pink tank top. He took a look at her shoes and grinned, they we grey with pink. Of course this all happened in about 2 seconds. Enough time for Richard to forget punching the bag as it made its way back to him knocking him to the ground.

Kori laughed as he lay sprawled out on the floor. She held out her hand still laughing, "Are you okay?"

Nightwing grinned at her grasping her hand as she helped pull him to his feet. "Nothing I can't handle." He said then looked at her quizzically, "I thought you were mad at me?"

Kori shrugged, "I was but Rachel talked to me."

Richard silently thanked Rachel. He couldn't stand it if Kori never spoke to him again.

Kori pulled Richard over to a nearby bench and took a seat patting the spot next to her. He got the signal and sat down beside her.

Kori looked at him, "I'm not got to lie, I understand why you did what you did, but there's still a part of me wondering if you really have a connection with me or if you faked it all just to get what you wanted."

Richard was about to protest, but Kori held up her hand silencing him.

"Rachel said you did what you did for good intentions and I don't doubt that." Kori sighed and placed her hands in her lap. "I like you and I hope what we had was real and if it wasn't you can tell me."

Richard turned so he was facing Kori, he grabbed her forearms and gave her a slight shake, "Look at me please, Kori." Richard said waiting for Kori to look up. She did so and stared right into his eyes. "I never faked anything…what I feel for you is so different than anything I've ever felt." He smiled slightly. "I completely understand if you don't trust me, but I would like another chance."

Kori let his words sink in and she smiled. She leaned forward about to wrap her arms around him, but he caught her arms holding her back.

She gave him a confused look and he chuckled.

He gestured to his soaked shirt, "I don't think you'd like that very much." Kori laughed and swatted him with a towel.

"Well go get yourself cleaned, Mister."

He caught the towel and yanked it out of her grasp. He stood up and sneakily placed a kiss on her cheek, "Yes ma'am" He whispered heading off to the showers.

Kori shook her head and went to get changed herself.

~~~~~TT~~~~~~

Richard drove himself and Kori back home. They were at Kori's apartment watching TV sitting on the couch snacking on chips that were on the coffee table.

Reaching over to grab more chips Richard stuck his hand in the bag and pulled his hand out dropping some chip so on the floor in the process.

"Hey you're dropping chips all over the floor, mister." Kori said seeing the mess all over floor in front of the couches.

"Sorry." Richard mumbled reaching down picking up the chips from the floor.

Kori glanced at Richard picking up the chips when she smirked. Grabbing some chips from the bag she flicked them at Richard's head.

"Hey!" Richard said as he started shaking his head to get the chips out of his hair.

Kori giggled, "Sorry I just had to do that."

"Oh really." Richard said as he tackled Kori, landing on top of her, while grabbing some chips and stuffing them in her hair.

Kori shrieked. "Hey that's not fair."

"If you ask me I'd say were pretty even." Richard smirked. He realized how close their faces were and by the way Kori flushed he was pretty she realized too. Leaning his face closer he was about to kiss her when her heard the doorbell.

Kori scrambled out from under him while Richard asked, "Are you expecting someone?"

"No." Kori said as she hurriedly tried to get the chips out of her hair. Turning to Richard she asked, "Is it all out?"

Richard shook his head yes. Then watched as Kori disappeared down the hallway to answer the front door.

Kori opened the front door and was surprised to see a man in a business suit.

Glancing up at him she asked politely, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Korianne Anders?" The guy asked. Nodding her head yes the business man continued speaking. "I'm Lance Timms from the General Corporation and you need to pick some things up that you parents have left behind for you and your siblings. They are all yours now. You have a week to collect everything. I'm terribly sorry for your losses."

Kori shakily drew in a breath and slowly let it out. _'I knew this was coming but I didn't think it would be so soon.'_

Kori gave a smile to Lance, "Thank you."

Lance nodded, "Have a good day Ms. Anders."

"You too." Kori replied as she closed the door. Turning around Kori came face to face with Richard who was looking at her sympathetically.

"Don't worry Kori you're not in this alone. I'll come with you if you want." Richard said to her.

"Thanks but do you mind if everyone comes." Kori asks.

Richard nodded, "Sure when do you want to leave?"

"The sooner the better I just want to get this over with." Kori said.

~~~~TT~~~~

Kori, Richard, Rachel, Gar and Victor walked out of the building.

"Wow that took longer than I expected." Kori said as they stepped outside and she saw that the sun was starting to go down.

"I know it's almost 7."Rachel said glancing down at her watch.

Gar's stomach growled, "Yeah I haven't eaten since we left." He grumbled.

"How about we all head over to that new restaurant that opened a few months ago." Victor suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Richard agreed digging in his pocket for his keys. "How about you lead the way Vic?"

Victor nodded, "You got it."

They each entered their cars. Rachel driving with Gar and Kori driving with Richard. The restaurant was about 10 minutes away down the highway.

"Right this way." The waiter smiled as she led them to a table of five.

They waited patiently for their food talking about random subjects. Gar dropped his hands on the table with a grin on his face, "Hey! I just realized Kori is way richer than Dick."

Victor slapped Richard on the back, "Now don't you get all jealous."

Rachel rolled her eyes and placed a napkin on her lap, "Hey Vic, How come Karen didn't come with you?"

Kori nodded her head in agreement smiling as she felt Richards hand grasp hers from beneath the table.

Vic shrugged, "She's at her dads visiting for the weekend." Rachel nodded her head. Gar smiled at Rachel and asked, "You and me for dinner tomorrow."

Rachel again rolled her eyes, "Do you really have to make this about us?"

Kori laughed, "Well if me and Richard join you then it won't be all about you."

Victor smiled, "Hey Karen can come to, she gets back tomorrow morning."

Gar shook his head, "Well then I guess it's a triple date, kinda like right now…minus one person."

Victor pushed Gar, "Relax. We were kiddin."

Kori smiled as she watched everybody. How Rachel rolled her eyes when Gar cracked a joke. How Victor teased his two best buddies. How Gar always seemed to have a goofy grin on his face. She looked at Richard and noticed he was looking at her.

"Everything all right?" He asked concerned.

Kori straightened up in her chair and leaned forward, "You know what…it is. I'm sad my family is gone, but I'm really glad I met you guys. My second family."

They smiled in her direction. Digging into their food as it arrived, telling old stories and planning future events to do together. Because that's the way it was now and Kori wouldn't have it any other way.

**~~~~~TT~~~~~**

**THE END**

**We **_**really **_**hope you guys enjoyed this story!**

**We'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed. You guys ROCK (:**

**XOXO**

**Ash & Hayl**


End file.
